Real World's Realities (AU)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (This is a AU I am doing) (Takes place after/during the ending to The Disaster) Gumball thought it was the end for him after getting sent to the void. But when he discovers the second entrance/exit, he lands into the real world. And after meeting Marcie Williams, he finds out about his new abilities. But with danger and nemeses, will he manage to protect anything he still has left?
1. Welcome to the real world!

**Hi! And welcome to my second AU, Real World's Realities.**

 **This AU is kind of like a what if thing, which is, what if there was another opening in the void that leads to the real world?**

 **Yeah, it's kind of a weird question, but I decided to make a little story/AU on it.**

 **Anyway, before I get started, I just want to make it clear, this story is sort of based on the canon. I said sort of, because the beginning of this takes place in the canon, while the rest only references the canon, such as episodes.**

 **Also, I do NOT own Tawog. Cartoon Network and the creator Ben Bocquelet do. (Hooray I spelled his last name right this time!)**

 **The only things that I own is this AU, and Marcie Williams and her brother Jordan, the OCs for this.**

 **Now before you start rolling your eyes and groaning, Marcie is not the typical Mary-Sue or cringe OC. **She is basically like a side character, and DOES NOT HAVE ANY LOVE INTEREST FOR THE MAIN CHARACTER WHATESOVER.****

 ** **Marcie is basically like... the caretaker kind of. ** ** ** ** ** **So please don't think some two chapters later she'll have some kind of love interest, because she won't. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Notes over, now onto the first chapter!************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **(Takes place near the ending of The Disaster episode)************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had lost everything.

Gumball fell through the void, as he tried to grab the universal remote, the object to cause this disaster.

It was only a normal day for him and his family, who were planning on going to the mall.

But, his nemesis Rob had to ruin it.

 _Eh, not really a surprise.._

He knew Rob despised him, so it was sort of normal for something to happen involving him.

The only thing that was setting this event apart from the rest however?.. He lost.

As he spirled down the static like abyss, Gumball despretly kept trying to grab the remote.

 _Come on..._

A piece of dibri crashed into him, stunning him for a moment.

Getting back on track, he began to panic, as he saw the remote falling farther down, until he could no longer see it.

He fell onto another rock, as he looked down at the abyss in shock and horror.

It was gone. Now there was no way of getting out.

Frusterated, Gumball threw the nearest object at a building, which was useless.

He sighed, and quietly watched things spiral down, never to be seen again.

 _What now?..._

Gumball squinted his eyes, as he noticed something below.

 _Wait.. Is that.._

He began to cry with joy, as he realized it was an entrance/exit out.

Now full of hope, he jumped off, and decended down, trying to aim directly at the hole.

 _Now I can fix things once and for all..._

The hole began to get closer and closer, with determination on his face, until he realized the hole was spawned above the ground.

Gumball screamed, as he fell through the hole, with a strange energy wave phasing into him like a truck.

Face planting on the ground, he lifted his head up, expecting to see time going normally.

But what he got, was very different from what he expected.

 _Wait.. What the what?.._

There were weird creatures walking down the sidewalks, along with some driving to places.

A few of those afore-mentioned people looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression on their face.

He wasn't that surprised really, considering most of his town consisted of weird things all the time.

The only thing that was setting the people apart were, they were all the same.

They had some features that set them apart, but other than that, they looked to be made of the same things.

 _Did.. Did I end up in another dimension or something?.._

Gumball was utterly confused, not sure on what to do.

* * *

 _Grr... Stupid speaker!.._

23 year old Marcie Williams drove her car down the street, anger on her face.

She was attending a meeting at her workplace, which was an hour and a half long, annoying her greatly.

Gripping the wheel, she looked at her watch, which read 1:40.

 _Hm.. He should be coming in an hour.._

Marcie looked back at the road, until she noticed something there.

 _Wait.. What is that?.._

She slowed down a little, trying to see what it was.

A bunch of possibilities entered her head, such as maybe it was a ball one of the younger neighborhood children left.

 _No.. It's too big to be that.._

As she drove closer, Marcie began to see the thing better.

Confused, she finally stopped her car.

 _Maybe I should go check it out.._

Marcie stepped out of the veicle, and went to the front of the car to see what it was.

 _Wait what the-_

* * *

Gumball noticed a car stop in front of him, which caused him to worry more.

However, he looked down, and began to worry even more.

Once looking back up, he saw a girl step out of the car, who looked to be in her early twenties.

She had short brown hair that sat on her shoulders, and a pink striped short sleeved shirt and jeans.

A bit cauious, he moved back, suspitious on what the girl might do.

* * *

Marcie stopped, and looked at what was in front of her with a bit of shock on her face.

She knew who it was supposed to be of course, since it was always airing on that channel.

However, she could never remember the character's name, probably due to her being an adult and not a child.

But what was different, was the character looked as if he was sort of melting, with a blue puddle surrounding him.

She noticed him move back, with cautiousness now on its face.

As she got closer, he continued to move away from her.

"Hey, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you.."

The character stiffened, as she was now in front of him.

Marcie bent down on one knee, and touched his head.

She withdrew her hand, which was now covered in his color.

The character continued to look at her, with a bit of curiosity now on his face.

"What are you?.."

"Um.. A cat?.."

Marcie jerked a little, not expecting him to actually speak to her.

"Y..You can talk.."

"Yeah.."

She finally stood up, and looked at her hand again.

"Do... You know where I am?..." He asked, with a little worry.

Marcie looked back down, with a little confusion on her face.

"Dennisville.." She answered.

Marcie noticed the sudden look on his face.

* * *

 **NOTE: Sorry, the line thing there is an accident. Read on.**

"Dennis huh?"

"Dennisville. You know, like the name Dennis, and ville put together."

Marcie looked at her watch, and sighed.

"Look... I have a place I need to be right now.."

Gumball was no longer in a melting state, and was now standing.

Marcie thought for a moment, a decision dweling her.

 _Hmm.. Should I?..._

"Um.. Do.. You want to come with me?.."

Gumball was now thinking.

Inside his head, a mini version of himself waved his arms with panic.

 _"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"_

Another mini version, just shrugged.

 _"Eh why not. Its not like we have anywhere else to be anyway."_

Gumball then nodded, which relieved Marcie, since he had been thinking for over two minutes.

"Ok then. Let's go." She led him to her car, and they got in.

"I.. didn't get your name.." Gumball said, now realizing it.

Marcie turned to him and smiled.

"Names Marcie. And yours?"

"Gumball." He replied, with a smile as well.

It then clicked in Marcie's head.

 _That's the name!_

She started the car, and drove straight.

"So.." Marcie said, as she gripped the wheel again, which seemed to be a habit of hers.

"What was with that melting thing back there?" She asked.

Gumball shrugged.

"I.. Honestly have no idea. It just happened."

Marcie then asked another question.

"How did you get here?"

Gumball stiffened a little, as memories of what happened played in his head.

"Uh.. I.. I don't want to talk about it.."

He quickly faced the window, and watched everything go by.

Marcie looked at him with concern, knowing something was wrong.

Sighing to herself, she looked up front again, as they finally arrived at her home.

Her house was a nice yellow color, and had a white colored door, with a mat at the front of it.

"Here we are, my place."

Marcie parked the car in her garage, and turned it off.

A bit hesitant, Gumball stepped out, and looked around at the surroundings.

Marcie opened the garage door, which led inside.

Noticing, Gumball quickly rushed up to the steps, and followed her inside.

Marcie quietly, yet busily, looked at her phone for any missed calls.

Opon seeing one, she sighed, and began to call back the number.

Gumball quietly watched, as she had an annoyed expression on her face.

 **"About time you called back."**

Marcie sighed, and spoke into the phone.

"Sorry, but I had.. to do some things.."

 **"Really huh.. You sound nervous."**

"Look Jordan I'm really tired right now, ok?"

 **"Yeah. You sound tired. I'll swing by tomorrow then. Is that good?"**

Reluctant, Marcie sighed a little.

"Yes?.."

 **"Alright then. Thanks sis."**

"No problem. I'll.. see you tomorrow."

 **"Same. Bye."**

"Bye."

She hung up, and groaned.

"Ughh... Just great!"

Marcie noticed Gumball standing there, with a bit of a worried, yet bewildered look on his face.

"Is.. Everything ok?..."

She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"My brother was coming down from California to visit me, and he was planning to come stay with me, since he forgot to rent a hotel."

"Are you worried because I'm here?" He asked.

Marcie nodded.

"Not in like.. A bad way or anything.. But he.. doesn't know.. you're here.. So..."

Gumball shrugged, not that surprised.

"Well I'm sure its fine."

Marcie sat down on the couch, and sighed again.

"Lets hope so.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! And let me know what you think! Is it good? Bad? Weird? Ok?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 ** **INFO****

 ** **-Marcie Williams is a 23 year old who tries to make sure what she does is done on time. She has a kind heart and will help anyone in need, even if that someone is a cartoon character. Marcie can be stubborn at times, but is calm most of the way. She is very hard to scare as well, and always tries to encourage the best in everyone, and doesn't care of what people think of her, or what her toony friend thinks of himself. Sorry I wanted to give some OC info here, so people know who she is. IT BUILDS CHARACTER!****

 ** **-The 'Gumball melting thing' will be explained soon.****

 ** **-In this universe, there are two entrances to the Void. The first one leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.****

 ** **Both can be opened by the universal remote, and are both triggered at the same time.****

 ** **-Jordan is Marcie's brother, and will be explained in the next chapter.****

 ** **END OF INFO.****

 ** ** ** **Chapter 2: COMING SOON.********


	2. Greetings to bleedings

**Hello! And here is good ol' Chapter 2!**

 **Marcie and Jordan Williams are owned by me. I do not own Tawog whatsoever. Only those OCs.**

 **Warning this chapter contains some swear words, fight scene, and blood.**

 **If you don't like this kind of thing, maybe this isn't the chapter for you..**

 **With that said, Onto the chapter!**

It was eight o'clock in the morning.

Marcie sat in the Kitchen, as she drank her cup of coffee.

 _Another day.._

She went to the living room and sat on the couch, as she watched the morning news.

Gumball was sleeping on the right side of the couch, still wearing his normal clothes.

Hearing the TV, he woke up sleepily, and let out a yawn.

"Good morning." Marcie greeted.

Gumball groaned and slept on the other side.

"Not much of a morning person huh?" Marcie let out a little laugh.

After a few minutes, he finally got up, and let out another yawn.

"Good morning." Marcie greeted again.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you the first time." He said, a little annoyed.

Marcie let out another laugh, and got off the couch.

"Are you hungry? I can make some pancakes if you want."

"Eh, ok."

Gumball shrugged a little, showing he was still a little tired.

Marcie went to the Kitchen, and began making the promised pancakes.

Gumball sat upright, and began changing the channel on the TV, looking for something to watch.

Marcie's phone rang on the coffee table, which was droning out the cartoon Gumball was watching.

Annoyed, he looked over at the Kitchen, but Marcie was quite busy at the moment.

He then picked it up and answered it.

"Yes?.."

 **"Marcie?"**

Recognizing the voice from yesterday, he answered quietly.

"Um.. Marcie can't come to the phone right now.. She's kind of busy.."

 **"Wait who is this?"**

"A friend?..."

He heard a sigh from the other end.

 **"Can you tell her I'll be at the house in an hour?"**

"Ok.."

 **"Thanks."**

Gumball hung up, and put it back on the table.

Marcie came back, with a plate of three pancakes in her hand.

"Did you answer my phone?.." She asked.

Gumball quietly nodded, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

"Well.. Who was it?.."

"Your brother.. He told me to tell you he's coming in an hour.." He replied.

"Did he get suspicious?"

He shook his head.

"No. I told him I was just one of your friends."

Marcie sighed in relief.

"Ok then. Well here's the pancakes."

She gave him the plate and sat back down on the couch.

"So what are you watching?" She asked.

"Just cartoons." Gumball said, as he took a bite of the food.

 ** _"Coming up next, The Amazing World Of Gumball!"_**

His ears went up, as he heard what the announcer said.

Marcie looked at the TV in worry.

 _Crap! Uh.._

"Marcie?.."

Responding to her name, she quietly turned to look at him.

"Yes?..."

"Was that my name they just said?.. And.. Why am I on there?..."

She sighed, knowing she would have to explain.

"I should of.. Said this earlier... But..."

Marcie took a deep breath, preparing for what to say.

"That's... Your show..."

Gumball's ears went back down, as he looked at her with confusion and worry on his face.

"What... What are you talking about?..."

Marcie sighed again, knowing again that he would not really understand.

"You see... You're... Not really... How should I say this.."

She turned to the TV, as she watched the intro play.

Marcie looked back at him, and finally got the courage to speak.

"You're.. You're a cartoon character.." She said, finally getting the words out.

Gumball continued to look at her with confusion and worry.

"But.. I don't understand.. You can see me..."

Marcie looked down. She wasn't prepared for that sentence.

"Are.. Are you saying I'm not real?..."

She noticed tears beginning to build up in his eyes.

"Gumball?.. How exactly did you get here?.. Can you tell me?.."

He sighed, and finally revealed the answer.

"I.. I was having a normal day... And.. Then it got weird..."

Marcie turned to the TV, and noticed the episode playing was shown to be the same thing he was talking about.

"First... The car crashed... Because all the other cars in the parking lot suddenly.. Drove into us.."

She continued watching the episode, which shown the cars driving into the station wagon, and landing them all into a pile.

"Then everyone got mad at me.. Cause I was playing with the window..."

The scene was shown on the TV as well.

 _He's.. Talking about what happened in this episode..._

"These weird subtitle things appeared below me in the videogame store... And they made Darwin upset..."

Marcie listened, and watched the TV at the same time.

After several minutes, she realized how he got into the real world.

"I.. Saw another way out... So I went through it.. And.. Then I got here..."

Gumball finally finished, and looked up at her with some sorrow on his face.

"I.. I'm so sorry... That.. That sounds terrible..."

Gumball pulled her into a hug, as tears were now streaming down.

The doorbell broke the moment, as it was pushed several times.

"Coming!"

Marcie stroked the top of Gumball's head, as he continued to hug her.

"It'll be ok.."

"Promise me I won't lose you too.."

"I promise."

They broke away, and Marcie went to the door.

She put her finger to her lips, signaling Gumball to not make a sound.

He quietly nodded and hid on the couch.

Marcie opened the door, with a smile on her face.

"Marcie!"

Jordan hugged Marcie with a grin on his face.

"Hey Jordan! What's up?"

Jordan let go and continued to smile.

"You know, just making money like usual. And what have YOU been up to?"

"Same thing. But.. There's other things too."

Jordan gave her a goofy smile.

"Are you going to let me in any time soon?"

Marcie stepped aside and let him in.

"Of course! You are my brother after all!"

He stepped inside, and whistled at the sight of the place.

"Wow Marcie, you really keep things tip top shape. Like you always do."

He playfully jabbed her in the arm with his elbow, which made her laugh.

"You know me, the organized person of the family!"

Jordan went to look at the Kitchen.

Marcie went to the couch quietly.

"You ok?" She whispered.

Gumball nodded, not making a sound at all.

"Marcie?"

She quickly stood up with surprise.

"Oh hey Jordan! Just checking for any dust! I hate dust!"

Jordan smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Sounds like you do."

Marcie nodded, and laughed as well.

 _Ok Marcie.. Now's your time.._

"Say.. Jordan?"

"Hm?"

Jordan leaned on the doorway of the Kitchen, still smiling.

Marcie twiddled her fingers through her hair, showing she was a bit nervous.

"I have a question.. How would you react if you saw.. Something.. You wouldn't see before.."

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

Marcie thought of examples.

"Um.. Like.. Bigfoot.. Or.. An alien?.."

Jordan laughed at the examples.

"Marcie Bigfoot and aliens don't exist! They're a myth!"

Marcie gave a look of annoyance.

"Yes, I know that. But what if you saw something like those things?"

Jordan thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd be surprised.."

Marcie took a deep breath.

Jordan looked at her with confusion, and was frowning a little.

"Marcie why are you asking me this? Is there something you want to tell me?.."

She nodded.

Jordan stopped leaning on the doorway, and listened.

She took another deep breath, and sighed.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, as Marcie waved over to the couch.

"So.. I was just driving home yesterday.. And.. I saw a weird thing on the road. At first I thought it was a ball one of the children in the neighborhood left, but.. I.. Was wrong.."

She looked over at the couch, and waved over to it again.

"What? Did you get a dog or something?"

Jordan was a bit confused, and a little annoyed, since she wasn't downright saying it.

He heard her whisper something, but he couldn't make it out.

Marcie stood up, and stepped forward a bit.

Jordan's eyes widened a little as Gumball finally came out.

"Jordan.. This is Gumball.. And Gumball, this is Jordan.." Marcie said, introducing the two to each other.

"Uh.. Hi.." Gumball said, as he waved a little.

Jordan had brown hair like Marcie, along with brown eyes. His hair was a bit messy and scattered in some places.

He wore a green short sleeved shirt and red sports shorts with a white stripe on the sides.

"Marcie.. Where did this come from.."

Jordan was no longer smiling.

Marcie looked at him nervously, not expected a reaction like that.

"Marcie where did it come from! Answer me gosh darn it!"

Gumball stood back a little, a little hurt about being called it, and a little alarmed.

"Jordan calm down.. I can explain.."

"Then explain!"

"I found him on the road ok?! He told me he came out of a void and landed here!" Marcie said, nervousness still on her face.

 **NOTE: Swear words here. Be warned. Ok read on.**

"Void?! What the hell Marcie! Are you out of your god damn mind?!"

Gumball now was standing behind Marcie, with alarm still on his face.

Marcie was now angry, and shielded him from Jordan.

"Jordan stop it!"

"Marcie when are you going to freaking learn not to pick up things like that! That thing could be lying about some damn void! What if it's from Hell for crying out loud!"

Marcie continued to shield Gumball, and was still angry.

"Don't assume that! And stop swearing at him you potty mouth! He's only twelve!"

"See Marcie?! You're getting attached to it now!"

"Jordan I'm not leaving a kid to die by himself ok?!"

"There you go again! Always doing crappy decisions and causing more hell for everyone!"

 **NOTE: Another warning. There is a fight in the next scene, with blood. So PLEASE BE AWARE. Ok read on.**

Marcie then pushed him to the wall, which sent Jordan sliding down to the floor.

He then got up and punched her in the face, sending her flying towards the couch.

"Marcie!"

Gumball ran to her side, with panic on his face now.

 _Oh no oh no oh no..._

His pupils turned to dots, as he noticed blood coming from her mouth.

She got back up, and gently pushed Gumball back.

"No Gumball.. Stay out of this.." She said, blood still dripping from her mouth.

She then punched Jordan back, causing his nose to bleed.

"Ok now you done it!" Jordan yelled.

He punched her again, sending her into the coffee table, which was made of glass.

It shattered, and glass fell onto her, some cutting her.

Gumball watched in horror, as Jordan walked up to the table and was about to smash it onto her.

He quickly ran to Marcie and tried to move her away.

Angrily, Jordan threw the table down, as he grabbed Gumball by the legs and threw him to the wall.

Gumball tried to get off the floor, but ended up falling to the ground.

Jordan grabbed the table again and smashed it onto Marcie.

 _Marcie stroked the top of Gumball's head, as he continued to hug her._

 _"It'll be ok.."_

 _"Promise me I won't lose you too.."_

 _"I promise."_

Remembering the flashback, anger began to enter him.

His head and body began to melt, along with his eyes and whiskers, making them blurry and hard to see, and for his pupils they were gone.

Claw-like hands replaced his normal paws, and dripped his color.

Marcie turned and looked at him weakly in shock.

Jordan noticed him as well, and began to walk towards him angrily.

A low growl escaped Gumball, as Jordan got closer.

Now with energy, Gumball limped to Marcie, and shielded her from her brother.

"Heh. think you can scare me?"

Marcie smiled weakly.

 **"Get away from her.."**

His voice was now deeper, and sounded sort of demonic.

Jordan began charging at them, but was stopped by a weird kind of web, which made him stuck to where he was standing.

"What.. What the hell is this?!"

Gumball carefully picked Marcie up, which to him felt like holding a pillow, and quickly limped to the door.

"You won't get away with this! You hear me?!"

He ignored Jordan's yells, as he was more focused on getting Marcie some help.

Pedestrians shrieked in surprise as he came outside, and fearfully took steps back.

The people noticed Marcie, and now were more frightened.

"Oh my god.. Is that Marcie?!" A jogger girl exclaimed, with worry and fear on her face.

"What on Earth happened to her?!" Another person exclaimed as well.

Now reverting back to his normal self, Gumball continued to hold Marcie in his hands, which still felt like a pillow.

 **"Ple** ase.. She needs help..."

The jogger girl quickly ran to their aid, and called 9-1-1.

As the ambulance arrived, along with a police car, neighborhood children were surrounding Gumball, bombarding him with questions.

The ambulance workers put Marcie on a stretcher, and put her inside the truck.

"Excuse me?"

Gumball looked up to see a policeman looming over him.

"What happened here?" He asked sternly.

The children stepped back so Gumball could answer.

"Marcie was with her brother.. And she was introducing me to him.. But.. It ended up a fight.. A really bad fight.."

The policeman looked at the house, then back at him.

"Where is the brother?"

"He's in the house.. I managed to stop him before he could hurt Marcie even more.."

Gumball fidgeted a little, since he had no idea how the officer would respond to this.

They all looked at the door, hearing Jordan's yells inside.

The children began to cower behind Gumball, as the yells were getting louder and louder.

Jordan came out of the house, with anger on his face. He escaped.

Seeing Gumball, Jordan got even more angry and tried to charge at him, only to be caught in another web.

The children looked behind, seeing Gumball's hand covered in a drippy color with some webbing attached to it.

"Woooaah..." The children murmured, as they surrounded him again, and once again bombarded him with questions.

The policeman handcuffed Jordan, and put him in the back of the police car.

Seeing the ambulance drive away, Gumball tried to follow it, but was stopped by the policeman.

"Hold on, how exactly are you.. Alive?.."

Ignoring the officer, Gumball ran down the sidewalk, worry on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Whoa! Well this chapter was long! 2000 words?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I changed the rating on the story since it has you know, swear words and blood, so.. it is now T.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-In this universe, there are two entrance/exits in the Void. The first leads to Elmore, while the other leads to the real world.**

 **-Jordan is known for being cheerful, but is also known for anger issues and overthinking things, hence why he was fighting Marcie like that.**

 **There is also an 'incident', that happened between the two long ago, and he has not let go of that since.**

 **-Since passing through the second Void entrance/exit, Gumball now has the following abilities.**

 **-Super strength! (kind of like Superman, Super girl, and all the other strong superheroes)**

 **-Webbing (kind of like Spiderman)**

 **-Turning into a melted, blurry kind of.. thing at will. (sorry no superheroes really have that so.. eh.)**

 ** **-Stretchiness! (like most cartoon characters would have)****

 ** **-And finally, shape shifting! (like in the show sometimes)****

 ** **-Gumball now knows he is a cartoon. It is learned of that in this chapter.****

 ** **-Jordan is now in jail. I'm still deciding if he gets released in the next few chapters.****

 ** ** ** **-Marcie is now in the hospital, due to the injuries the fight gave her.********

 ** ** ** **-Well.. Now Gumball knows some swear words now.. Sorry.********

 ** ** ** **-The neighborhood children are fine with Gumball in the real world. In fact, it makes them excited, happy, and fascinated.********

 ** ** ** **END OF INFO.********

 ** ** ** **Chapter 3: COMING SOON.********


	3. Good ol' explanation in the hospital!

**Hello! And here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

 _Ok running was a bad idea.._

Gumball finally caught up to the ambluence, and tried to catch his breath for a second.

Once he was good, he went inside the gloomy place known as the hospital.

* * *

 _Ugh.. My head..._

Marcie stared up at the ceiling, as she was placed in a bed.

"Can you hear me?"

She blinked, and looked at the nurse.

"Mam, can you hear me?" The nurse asked again.

Marcie quietly nodded, as her body continued to hurt.

"Everything's going to be fine, alright?"

She nodded again, and the nurses and doctor quickly got into action.

* * *

Gumball waited impatiently outside the door, worry overtaking him.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, making it seem like forever, as the minutes went by.

A nurse stepped out of the door, with relief on her face.

Seeing him on the ground, she jerked a little in surprise.

"..Is she going to be ok?.."

He looked up at the nurse, with a frown on his face.

Still a bit surprised, the nurse answered.

"Uh.. Yes.. She's just fine.."

"Can I see her?..."

The nurse looked at the door, knowing that they finished bandaging her up.

"..Yes.."

Gumball quietly got up and opened the door.

Inside, Marcie still sat in the bed, but was now bandaged at where the wounds were.

"..Marcie?.."

She looked up, seeing him come to the side of the bed.

"..Hey.." She greeted, her voice still shaky.

"..Are.. Are you ok?..." He asked, still worried.

"..Yes, I'm fine.." Marcie said, as she smiled.

She sat up a little, wincing at the pain.

"..Marcie.. Are.. Are there people like Jordan in your family?..."

Marcie sighed, and motioned him to come closer.

"No.. Just him.." She replied, her voice now getting better.

"So they don't get angry like him?..."

She shook her head.

"My family are kind people, they don't start fights like my brother.."

She said brother in a bit of anger, not really fond of using that word to describe Jordan.

Remembering the earlier events, Marcie became a little puzzled.

"Hey, I have a question.."

Gumball nodded, signaling her to continue.

"That.. Um.. 'Thing'.. You turned into.. Can.. Have you ever.. Done that on the show?.."

She noticed a slight change in the atomosphere, which made it colder.

"No.." He answered softly, almost sounding like a whisper.

"No?.."

Marcie had a look of confusion on her face.

 _Then how did he.._

"Have.. You ever.. Melted on the show?.." She asked.

Again, he shook his head.

"No.. This stuff never happened before.."

Marcie was now fairly worried, since this sounded pretty weird.

"Then.. Maybe it must have something to do with that void you mentioned.." She said, puzzled in thought.

They heard the door open again, and they both looked at who it was.

There was a couple standing in the doorway, who looked to be at least in their late forties and early fifties.

"Marcie?.."

The older man had a look of worry and concern on his face, along with the older woman.

"Mom?.. dad?.." Marcie questioned.

The older woman noticed Gumball at the side of the bed still, and looked at Marcie with a confused, yet surprised look on her face.

"What the h-"

Marcie quickly cut her father off, before he could say the curse word.

"Marcie.. How.." Her mother had no words, still pondering about this.

Marcie sighed, and began to tell them.

"Mom, dad, this is Gumball. Gumball, this is my mom and dad." She said, introducing them to each other.

"Uh.. Hi.." Gumball said awkwardly, waving his hand a little.

"I found him in the neighborhood when I was driving back home, and basically, sorry if this sounds weird, but he came out of a void that landed him here." She explained.

Instead of being angry like Jordan, the couple were okay with the explanation.

Marcie's mother bent down and touched Gumball's head, which to her felt soft and fluffy.

"Is he like the one on the show?" She asked.

Marcie nodded.

"Yes. But.. With some.. Extra, no need to worry things.." She said, a little nervous.

"So what happened to you Marcie?" Her father asks, as he was on the left side of the bed.

"Jordan came over today.. I tried to introduce him to Gumball, but.. It didn't end well.."

Her father clenched his fists a bit angrily.

"What did he do.."

She sighed, and continued.

"Once I introduced him to Jordan, he asked me where he came from, but.. He kept saying where did it come from.."

Marcie's mother looked at Gumball with concern, then back at Marcie.

"I explained to him what happened, but he wasn't understanding, and he kept cursing and shouting.."

Her father was now concerned and angry, now realizing why she cut him off earlier.

"I technically started the fight.. But I had to! Jordan was being a jerk, and wasn't thinking about how Gumball would feel about the things he said.. But I underestimated Jordan, and he began to fight me back.."

"That son of a-"

Her mother cut her father off quickly.

"No dear, no swearing."

He nodded, and listened to the story.

"I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me.." Gumball added, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't want Jordan to hurt you, ok?" Marcie said, with a sincere sound in her voice.

"So.. I punched him back, but.. I forgot how strong he is.. He threw me at my coffee table, and it shattered.. And that's what caused most of the injuries.."

Her mother and father looked at each other with concern, then back at Marcie.

"He was going to throw what was left of the table onto me.. Gumball tried to stop him, but Jordan threw him to the wall.."

In alarm, her mother looked at Gumball again.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!"

He nodded.

"It hurt.. But not that much really.."

She looked at Marcie and signaled her to continue.

"Jordan.. Finally smashed the table onto me.. And.. It hurt a heck of a lot worse.."

Her father clenched his fists tighter.

"But.." Marcie was a little hesitant to explain the rest.

"Marcie?" Her mother was concerned, but she knew there was more to the story.

"It's ok Marcie, you can tell us the rest." Her father said, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yes Marcie, you can tell us, we're your parents." Her mother said, with a little smile.

Marcie took a deep breath, and prepared to explain the rest.

"Well.. I was injured.. But.. Before Jordan could do more harm... Gumball.. Uh.. Turned into.. Uh.."

She was trying to find the right words, but had no avail.

The couple waited for her to continue, while she still struggled to figure out how to describe the moment.

"She m **eans this.."**

Her mother and father turned, her mother letting out a small gasp, while the father widened his eyes a little in surprise.

Gumball stood there, now turned into the drippy blurry figure again, but wasn't in an injured state.

Marcie then continued, hoping her parents would take it lightly, other than what Jordan did.

"Anyway.. He.. Helped me out.. And managed to get me here.." She continued.

Her parents looked back at her, still surprised.

"And.. That's basically the story.." Marcie said, finishing the explanation.

She looked at her parents with some worry, hoping that their response wouldn't be negative.

"So.. That's.. The.. 'extra thing'..." Her mother said, with disbelief.

"Yes.. That's the extra thing.." Marcie said, still worried.

Her father cleared his throat, and unclenched his fists.

"Well, at least you're ok.. Do you know where he is now?"

Marcie looked over at Gumball, who was now reverted back to his nondrippy self.

"He got arrested.." he said quietly, a little worried as well.

"Huh. Well, I guess that question's answered." Her father said.

"You guys aren't.. Mad at me or anything.. Right?" Marcie asked.

Her parents shook their heads quickly.

"No sweetheart, of course we're not mad at you.. It was Jordan that started it." Her mother said, with reassurance.

"And.. You're not mad about Gumball either?"

"Nope." Her father answered.

Gumball sighed in relief, since that was what he was worried about.

A doctor came into the room, holding a chart in his hand.

The parents turned around, ready for the results.

"Well, how's she doing doc?" Her father asked.

"She is doing fine. But she will need to stay here for a while." The doctor replied.

The parents looked at each other with concern again.

"Before I go over things, what is your names?"

"Julia Williams." The mother answered.

"And I'm Oliver Williams." The father added, with a stern tone.

"Okay, Mr. And Mrs. Williams, your daughter has a bad fracture on her left ankle, and will have to be in a cast for two weeks. Her head is also going to need to be healed as well. But other than that, she seems to be in good condition."

Mr. And Mrs. Williams sighed in relief.

"So she'll have to stay here for two weeks?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Yes. By then it will be healed and she can go home." The doctor answered.

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Williams said.

The man nodded, and left the room.

Marcie frowned, after hearing this news.

"Don't worry honey, it won't be that long." Her father said.

"But.. It's two weeks.. That would mean I won't be able to take care of Gumball while I'm gone.." She said, worry on her face.

"Marcie it's ok, we'll handle everything. Just take it easy and relax.. You need rest."

Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll visit you soon, ok?"

"Okay.."

Her father went to the door, smiled at her, before looking back at his wife.

"I'll be in the car." He said, as he left.

Her mother took Gumball by the hand.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, and they went to the door.

"Bye Marcie.." he said, waving as they left.

Marcie smiled, but began to think again about the drippy form from earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter four! Marcie's parents will be here now, so stay tuned for them next chapter!**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **INFO**

 **-In this universe, there are two entrance/exits in the Void. The first leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.**

 **-Jordan is now arrested and in jail. Still deciding on if he should be let out a bunch of chapters later.**

 **-Marcie is now in the hospital, and will be there for two weeks.**

 **-Marcie's family is pretty cheerful and kind. Jordan is the only one that gets angry easily.**

 **-Since passing through the void, Gumball now can turn into a drippy, blurry version of himself, and can make drippy webs, etc.**

 **-Gumball knows he is a cartoon character. This was learned in Chapter two.**

 **-Well.. Gumball knows some curse words now.. Since Jordan said them in Chapter two. Marcie will cut people off when they're about to use a cuss word.**

 **-Marcie's mother is fond of Gumball now, and her father is okay with him too.**

 **-Like mentioned in Chapter two, the neighborhood children are fine with Gumball as well. For them, it makes them excited, happy, and fascinated.**

 ** **END OF INFO.****

 ** ** ** **CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON.********


	4. Skeptical mystery!

**Hey guys! And I am back with another chapter of this!**

 ** **Fair warning, this chapter like chapter two contains some swearing but only minor. Ok? Ok.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

Julie Williams, a kind hearted woman that loves her family dearly, along with everything around her.

Of course there were some people she didn't approve of, but she never hated or despised any person in her life.

When Marcie told her what happened, she was pretty disappointed and upset that her son did this.

But she knew one of these days, Jordan was eventually going to get the consequences again.

She still remembered what had happened between him and the family two years ago, which she remembered him running off to California to escape his problems.

Her husband was pretty ticked off by Jordan's decision, but he knew it might of been for the best.

As she walked down the hallway, she quietly reminisced about these memories.

Along side her was Gumball, who was quietly walking as well.

Julie never thought this would ever happen to her, since she always thought imaginary things could never exist.

But today, changed that thought.

If she were six or seven, she probably would of been excited to see a walking, talking, real cartoon character with her.

She opened the exit door, which led to a parking lot.

Her husband patiently waited in the car, tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

Their car was pretty average, a medium sized Honda, painted a tan color.

Julie opened the passenger door, and sat in the front, while Gumball sat in the back quietly.

"Are we all set?" her husband asked.

Julie nodded, and Oliver drove out of the lot.

The whole way, it was quiet, and nobody said a word.

Oliver stopped the car in front of the station, and stepped out.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Julie asked, as she looked at the area.

"I'm just going to have a little talk with Jordan, and I'll check on Marcie's place. Can you drive home ok?"

"Yes, But honey?"

Oliver stopped, and turned to her.

"Be careful, Jordan might not like you visiting him." Julie said, with some concern on her face.

"Julie I'll be fine. Just drive home, ok?"

Julie sighed, and moved to the drivers seat, and turned the car on.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

"Not for a while." He said, entering the building.

Julie nodded, and drove off.

* * *

As soon as he stepped inside, he noticed his son sitting in one of the cells, with a angry expression on his face.

"Hello Jordan."

Jordan looked at him with a glare.

"What do you want."

"I heard about what happened." He replied, with a stern tone of voice.

Jordan rolled his eyes, knowing they would eventually hear about it.

 **Swearing here be warned. Ok read on.**

"Now tell me Jordan. Why the hell did you think it was ok for you to hurt Marcie like that?"

Jordan stood up, and walked to the cell bars, with a ticked off expression still on his face.

"You know why."

"No. I don't. I want to hear your explanation Jordan. I heard hers, now I'm hearing yours."

Jordan stood back a few steps, and continued to glare at him.

"She was keeping that thing at her house, and she didn't even freaking bother telling me on the phone. Marcie shouldn't have that thing in her house."

Jordan continued to glare, and didn't smile or grin in the slightest.

"It may look all cute and cuddly, but it's not. Did you even SEE what that damn thing turned into?! It was trying to freaking kill me!"

Oliver sighed, while shaking his head.

"Yes. I saw already. And from what I heard from your sister, he was trying to keep you from killing her."

Jordan muttered something under his breath that Oliver couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Jordan glared once again.

"I wasn't trying to kill her. I was teaching her a lesson."

"WHAT KIND OF LESSON?!"

"Anyone or anything she cares for can kill her. Even if she thinks they won't."

Oliver sighed, and exited the station.

* * *

Julie continued down the road, and finally arrived in the next town.

 _Sigh.. I wish we didn't live this far from her.._

They finally arrived at the house, and she parked the car.

Children that were outside playing stood at where they were, watching as Gumball stepped out of the car, with a look of excitement and wonder on their faces.

Julie smiled a little, as she watched the children gather around, and begin to bombard him with questions.

* * *

Oliver stopped at the doorway of Marcie's home, predicting what resided inside.

He opened the door, and looked at the damage.

He looked over at the hole in the wall, caused by Jordan when he was punched to the wall.

Oliver then looked at the other hole, which was fairly small.

Remembering what Marcie told them, he knew this hole was caused when Jordan threw Gumball to this wall.

He looked at the broken coffee table, the sunlight reflecting off the broken glass.

Noticing blue goop on the ground, Oliver bent down and examined it.

 _Hm.._

He reached his hand out and touched the puddle, before quickly withdrawing it in pain.

Oliver looked at the hand he touched it with, which now had some burning marks on the palm.

Skeptical, he grabbed a oven mitt from the Kitchen, and touched it again.

He quickly dropped the oven mitt, noticing that the mitt was slowly melting away, until nothing of it was left.

Surprised, Oliver looked at the puddle again, still skeptical about this.

He got off the floor, remembering what Jordan had said earlier.

 _"Anyone or anything she cares for can kill her. Even if she thinks they won't."_

Oliver picked up Marcie's phone off the ground, and dialed a number.

* * *

Hearing her phone ring, Julie pulled it out and answered, as she watched the children continue to ask questions.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey. I'm done with what I needed to do."**

"Oh, ok. I'll pick you up at the station. Does that sound good?"

 **"Yeah, that sounds fine. And please hurry, there's something I need to talk to you about."**

"Uh.. Sure.. I'll be there in a minute."

Julie hung up and put her phone away.

"Gumball I'm going to be gone for a minute. Stay here, ok?"

He nodded, before getting bombarded by questions again.

Julie laughed a little, and drove to the station.

Opon arriving, her husband got in the car.

"So what did our son say?" Julie asked.

"Not really that much."

"And what was the thing you were going to talk to me about?" She asked, with a bit of curiosity.

Oliver sighed, and began telling her.

"I looked at Marcie's house. There's damage, but not that much. I found some leftover.. goop from Gumball when that fight was going on, but it doesn't look normal."

Julie looked at him confused, and looked back forward.

"Well of course it's not normal. He is a cartoon after all." She said.

Oliver sighed, and continued.

"I mean, it's not.. natural. When I touched it, it burned my hand."

Oliver lifted his hand up, revealing the burn marks still left on his hand.

Julie looked at it with concern, then back forward again.

"I tried an oven mitt too, and it just, melted until nothing was left!" He said, concern on his face as well.

They arrived back at the house, and Julie stepped out.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. He might know what it is."

Oliver stepped out of the car as well, and noticed the children surrounding Gumball.

"Well you seem popular." He said in a sort of teasing way.

Gumball looked up at him, and noticed his hand was burned a little.

"Oh hi Mr. Williams. Uh.. Is your hand ok?" He asked, a little confused.

Oliver looked at his hand, and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Just.. Had a little accident, but it's fine now." He replied.

A little girl tugged Gumball's arm lightly, trying to get his attention.

Noticing, he turned around and faced her.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, in a innocent like way.

"Um.. He's.. At home.." He replied, trying hard not to remember any of the past events.

"Why isn't he with you?" Another child asked.

This question hit him hard, and he stood there, still trying not to remember.

He tried to come up with an answer, but the question was very enduring.

"Um.. Uh.."

The children around him waited patiently for an answer.

"I.. I have to go.." He slowly turned and walked off to go inside.

The children watched, with concern on their faces.

Oliver watched as well, with concern on his face too.

"Was it something I said?.." The child asked.

"Don't worry kids. He just needs some space for right now." Oliver said, as he followed him inside.

The children looked at each other, before going back to playing their game.

Oliver shut the door behind him, still concerned about the event that occurred.

His wife sat on their couch, and noticed his worry.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." He replied.

"Are you going to go ask him soon?"

Oliver nodded, and looked at the other end of the couch, where Gumball resided, still shookened up by the question.

He went to the mentioned side, and got prepared on what to say.

A little curious, Gumball put his head up, looking straight at Oliver.

"Gumball can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded, which signaled Oliver to continue.

"What exactly.. Is that.. Goop of yours?" He asked.

Gumball looked at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"You know, that goop that comes off when you melt?"

Now understanding what he was saying, Gumball thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, that thing. What about it?"

Oliver sighed.

"I found some of it on the ground at Marcie's. When I tried to touch it, it burned my hand."

With concern, Gumball looked at Oliver's hand again, which was still burned.

"I used an oven mitt to try and touch it, but it melted until nothing was left. I wanted to know if you knew what it was." He finished.

Still confused, Gumball looked at him with worry.

"It doesn't do that when I touch it.. And if that was the case, then Jordan would of been screwed.."

Oliver looked at Julie with concern, who was also listening to the conversation.

"Ok then. I just wanted to know." He said, as he went to the Kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And boom chapter four is complete! Let me know what you think!**

 **Is it good? What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 ** **INFO****

 ** **-In this universe, there are two entrance/exits to the Void. The first leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.****

 ** **-Jordan is in jail still. I am STILL deciding whether to have him be released soon in the next chapters.****

 ** **-Marcie is still in the hospital, and will be there for two weeks. For now Gumball is staying with Marcie's parents until she is healed.****

 ** **-Julie and Oliver Williams are Marcie's parents. If it wasn't obvious.****

 ** **-Oliver Williams is still skeptical about Gumball's abilities.****

 ** **-The neighborhood children and the children from Julie and Oliver's town are fine with Gumball there, and it makes them excited, happy, and fascinated.****

 ** **-Gumball knows he is a cartoon character.****

 ** **-The blue goop that usually occurs when Gumball becomes his melted form and when he just melts can only be touched by him half of the time, but mostly at will. Anyone else who touches it, or anything, will burn. As for objects, they melt until there is nothing left.****

 ** **-Since passing through the Void into the real world, Gumball has the melting thing, along with some other cartoony abilities.****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **END OF INFO.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON IN GOOD OLD DECEMBER.****************


	5. Real?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but with all the writers' block, and fixing up parts of the chapter that need to be fixed, it took a while to get this out.**

 **Not to mention I had other things I was doing.. So..**

 **Hey guess what! I got a question from somebody! Lets answer it!**

 **I recently found a review/question from chapter one, so here it is.**

 **Chapter one review/question from Supersinger9000: So, if there's an entrance/exit to the void in the real world, does that mean that the mistakes of our world go into the void as well?**

 **To answer that question, yes. Basically, any form of mistake, such as a decision that was scrapped by the show's producers, in the real world, go to the void. The only difference for the real world however, is that they remember the mistake, and the void cannot take memories of knowledge of that mistake away like it can in Elmore. Does that answer your question?**

 **Anyway, Time for another exciting chapter of this story!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

Oliver stood in the Kitchen, quietly sipping some coffee.

He still continued to ponder about the conversation he just had, while still remaining skeptical as well.

Julie watched her husband through the Kitchen door, with a look of concern on her face.

She quietly got up and went to him, which also caught Gumball's attention as well.

"Oliver? Are you ok?" She asked, as she stepped into the room.

He nodded, taking another sip of coffee.

Julie frowned a little, as she noticed the look in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, just relax. You don't need to keep questioning things." She said.

Oliver looked at her with skeptism on his face.

"Julie, I told you. It's not normal."

She sighed, knowing he would probably argue.

Meanwhile, Gumball was quietly listening to the conversation, with a look of concern on his face, while also standing at the doorway.

"Jordan told me something today at the station." Oliver said, as he finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink.

"He told me that he was trying to teach a 'lesson' to Marcie, and said that 'anyone or anything she cares for can kill her. Even if she doesn't think so'."

Julie crossed her arms with a disapproving look.

"Oliver you know Jordan can be like that. Don't you remember what he did two-"

"Yes I know what he did two years ago. Don't remind me." Oliver said, cutting his wife off.

"But Julie, this is concerning for me. This could lead to something bad. Considering I don't know what he did with Jordan."

Julie looked at him with a look of sympathy.

"Oliver he's only a kid, don't be so hard.." She said.

"But he's not just a kid Julie. Remember what Marcie said?"

Julie sighed, as she touched her temples frusterated.

"I know what Marcie said.. But don't you at least feel bad or anything?"

Oliver looked to the side, with a look of frustration on his face.

"How am I supposed to feel bad for something when it's not even real?.."

Still listening, Gumball's ears went down, as Oliver muttered the last sentence.

He quietly went to the living room again, not wanting to hear any more.

Julie watched with sorrow, noticing his presence there.

Oliver stood there in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

Julie quietly followed into the living room, giving a glare at her husband.

She found Gumball on the couch again, huddled into a little ball, quietly watching whatever was on.

"Gumball sweetheart are you ok?"

Julie sat beside him, with a look of concern on her face.

Getting no reply, she sighed.

"He really didn't mean that, he's just.. Having some issues right now.."

She reached her hand out, and began to stroke his head, in which did not bother him.

"But.. What he said _is_ true.. Everything I've ever known and loved doesn't even exist.. Nothing of mine does.."

Tears formed in Gumball's eyes while he spoke.

"I mean.. How would _you_ feel if everything you had wasn't real?..."

He looked at Julie with sorrow, his tears now streaming down.

Julie sighed, but continued to stroke.

"It's ok.. I know it seems difficult.. But sometimes, not everything's always sunshine and rainbows.."

Oliver quietly listened, leaning on the doorway.

"You are real, no doubt about it. And if you're real, then what you know and love is real too."

Julie gave him a tissue, which he gladly accepted, and wiped the tears off his face.

"Really? You mean that?"

She nodded, as she received a hug.

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER.

Marcie sighed, as she watched the TV in her hospital room.

 _I wish I could change the channel to ignore this kissing scene.._

She lifted her head up, as she heard the door open.

Seeing her mother, she smiled.

"Hi Mom." She greeted.

"How are you doing?" Julie asked, as she came to the side of her bed.

"I'm getting better." Marcie replied.

"Say," Marcie glanced around the room. "Where's Gumball?"

"He's with the some of the kids in our town today. They wanted to ask some more questions again." Julie replied, letting out a laugh.

"I was predicting that would happen." Marcie said, with a smirk on her face.

The two began to talk, telling each other about the last four days for them.

"So, dad was being dad huh?"

Julie nodded, signifying that was the truth.

"Well you know your father, he can be difficult sometimes." She said, as she looked at the TV to see what was on.

Marcie sighed, and shifted in her bed.

"The doctor says I have six more days, and then I'll be out of here."

Noticing the frown on her face, Julie gave her a smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's almost over."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and went to the door.

"I'll be back soon, ok?"

Marcie nodded, and Julie left.

She noticed a nurse come in, holding a mobile phone.

"Ms. Williams? There's someone who wants to talk to you." She said, giving the phone to her.

Marcie put it to her ear, as she questioned who it was.

"Hello?"

 **"Hi.."**

Her eyes widened a bit, and she gladly began to speak.

"Oh, so I'm getting the phone treatment huh?"

She smiled, as she heard Gumball panic on the other line.

 **"Wait no it's not like that! It's just.. I'm a little busy right now.."**

Sounds of some children laughing on the other line were heard.

"What kind of busy? You know I can hear kids in the background." She said, with a smirk on her face.

 **"I uh.. Babysitting?.."**

Marcie laughed, knowing this wasn't the excuse.

 **"Ok fine.. Sorry.. The kids in the neighborhood wanted to ask me questions again.. And believe me, there are a ton of questions."**

"I know, mom told me when she visited."

 **"Oh she did? Well never mind.. How are you doing?"**

"Pretty well, the doctor says I have six days left."

She heard him sigh in relief, which amused her yet again.

 **"Ok then.. Well.. I'll talk to you later I gotta go bye!"**

The phone call ended, and Marcie gave the phone back to the nurse.

"Thanks."

Once the nurse left, Marcie sat back in her bed, and quietly watched the TV, gladly knowing the kissing scene was now ended.

* * *

 _~meanwhile in the other entrance/exit to the void~_

Things had gotten less annoying lately, after Rob sent his former nemesis to the Void.

He silently walked down the sidewalk, relieved that he could finally live in peace.

Sure it was now boring, since he 'ended' the show, but the town went on as if it were a normal day.

Nothing really bothered him anymore, no more Gumball, no more being the villain of the story, and no more having things constantly go wrong for him.

Rob smiled to himself, satisfied that his plan had finally worked out.

However, his smile faded, as he noticed the flap of the Void opened a crack, hard to see it was there.

He went up to it, and peeked inside, eager to see if his former enemy was there.

To his dismay, he saw no sign of him anywhere.

 _What the? He should be in there.. Unless.._

Rob stepped away from the flap, and thought for a moment.

 _Is it possible.. There's a.. No. That can't be true. But.._

"Hi Rob!"

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a familiar voice he had heard countless times.

Rob sighed, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh.. Did I interrupt something?.." Darwin asked, with a bit of a frown on his face.

Just as he was about to speak, a thought came to his mind.

 _Hm.. Wait.. Maybe I can track him down.. But.. I'm going to need some help.._

He looked over at Darwin, who was still frowning.

 _Eh. He'll do I guess._

"Hey Darwin, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Rob brought Darwin closer to the flap.

"You see this?"

Darwin looked at it puzzled, before nodding.

"Good. I need your help with something, but you'll need to come with me."

Reluctantly, Darwin accepted, and Rob slowly opened the flap, before taking him inside.

Darwin looked at the Void's surroundings with a look of awe and confusion, once they stepped inside.

"W.. Where are we?.." He asked, as they landed on a piece of debri.

"Welcome to the Void, where all the mistakes go." Rob said, as he began jumping onto different things, with Darwin following him.

"It's big.."

Rob looked down the spiraling abyss of static, looking for any signs of Gumball anywhere.

"So what are we doing here?"

Rob looked up at Darwin, who had a confused, yet intrigued look on his face.

He sighed, and began to tell him what the plan was.

"I'm looking for someone, who's supposedly here."

"Who's here? Do you know them?"

Rob thought, before a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Yes, I know them, or should I say, I know him."

Darwin listened, while sitting down on a box, curious about who Rob was talking about.

"He used to live outside of here, right in Elmore."

"What was his name?" Darwin asked.

Rob thought, as he came up with lies to tell Darwin, instead of the truth.

"His name is Gumball, and he's a terrible, terrible person."

Darwin continued to listen, still curious about this person.

"He would often cause mischief in town, from angering dinosaurs, to other malicious things." He lied.

"One day, the conseqences finally came to him, and he tried to escape, by going into here, and to never be seen again."

"That guy sounds terrible!" Darwin said, with sorrow on his face.

"For now, he's in a different world.. But I need to find him. He needs to get those consequences." Rob said, as he looked back down at the static like abyss.

"Well I'll help you then!"

Darwin stood up instantly, as he saluted in a soldier like stance.

"He's down there." Rob said, as Darwin came next to him, both looking down at the abyss.

Rob jumped down, Darwin doing the same, as they began to fall into the other entrance/exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh no! Suspense am I right?**

 **Well.. Might not be that much.. But it's suspense.**

 **Anyway, that is chapter five!**

 **What will happen next? What is Rob going to do? Stay tuned!**

 **INFO**

 **-There are two entrance/exits to the Void. One leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Marcie is still in the hospital. She'll be out of there soon.**

 **-Oliver is STILL skeptical about Gumball's abilities, while his wife Julie is not.**

 **-Since passing through the Void into the real world, Gumball has a melting thing, along with other abilities.**

 **-The children from Marcie's neighborhood and Julie and Oliver's neighborhood are fine with Gumball being there. They are happy, fascinated, and excited.**

 **-Gumball knows he is a cartoon character, and is aware of his show.**

 **-Rob and Darwin are now in the real world as well, and Rob has persuaded Darwin that Gumball is the bad guy, since the Void effect occurred on the town, aka nobody except Rob remembers Gumball.**

 **-Like mentioned, Oliver is skeptical, and believes that something bad could happen.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 6: COMING SOON...**


	6. Kidnappings and misunderstandings

**Hey guys! And here is chapter six!**

 **You might notice chapters have different things going on sometimes, which, congrats if you did.**

 **Truthfully, I have a lot of ideas for this story, and just like a writer, I'm using those ideas!**

 **And believe me, there are a lot of ideas.**

 **With that said, onto the story!**

 **Quick warning there are minor swear words, please be aware.**

 **AND SOME VIOLENCE AND BLOOD!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

It was a usual morning, as Oliver woke up and got ready for work.

"Another day.."

He went to the Kitchen, where his wife greeted him with his morning coffee.'

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep last night?"

Oliver sipped the coffee, before adding some more sugar to it.

"I slept fine." He replied, as he sipped his coffee again, which was now to his liking.

Julie sighed, as she leaned on the doorway.

"Did you hear? There was another kidnapping in town yesterday.."

Oliver nodded, setting his cup down.

"Yeah.. I heard.. Who was it this time?"

"It was another child again.. Rachel Lanskey.."

"David's daughter? Ah crud.."

Julie sighed again, with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I know.. He's pretty distraught right now.. It's been the sixth kidnapping this week!"

Oliver grabbed his work case, and kissed his wife goodbye.

"I'll see you later honey, and let me know if they catch that kidnapper."

He left the house, and shut the door.

Julie placed the coffee cup in the sink, with the same look on her face.

There were many reports of kidnapping that week, each victim being a child around 5-7 years old.

Reports like this usually were upsetting to Julie, and she would usually do the best she could to help out the families that were distraught and upset.

She looked at the TV, which read about the latest report.

* * *

Gumball stepped outside, which imedietly caught the neighborhood children's' attention.

Like any other day, they surrounded him in a mini circle.

Even though all of their questions were answered a day ago, the children would often come when they saw him, and together, they would normally play around.

Gumball knew he was technically way too old to be doing these kind of games with them, but he often enjoyed the way the children would often use their imagination for things.

However, the highlight of the day for the children, was when he would tell them stories about his hometown, which were always fascinating and exciting for them.

"Wait where's Rachel?.." One of the kids asked, as they looked around the small crowd of them.

A little boy, at the age of seven made a small frown, which was concerning to the children.

"My Mommy said a bad person took her.." He said, with sorrow in his voice.

One child tried to change the mood, raising his hand sideways wildly.

"Can we play tag?" The child asked.

They all smiled and instantly nodded with agreement.

At the door of the house, Julie watched, with a smile on her face.

She often enjoyed this time of the day when the children came.

"I'll be the it person!" One girl declared.

The children began to run around and tag each other with delight.

Gumball watched, as some ran around in circles.

A child ran up and touched his arm.

"You're it!" They shouted, as they ran around again.

He began to chase after the child, who was running around in circles like the other children.

One little girl, who didn't know who was it yet, ran towards a figure, which she thought was a child.

She touched the person quickly, with a smile on her face.

"Tag! You're it!" She declared.

The person chuckled at her behavior, and led her away from the others.

Noticing this, Gumball stopped, which confused the others.

"Is something wrong?" The child asked.

He looked at Julie, who was still at the door.

"Uh.. Mrs. Williams is going to keep an eye on you guys for a second.. I'll be back.."

Gumball quickly ran to where the figure was, since he was aware of the kidnappings that were occurring.

The person turned around, alarmed to see him there, as he quickly took the young girl and fled.

Gumball chased after them, the young girl screaming the whole time.

Right when he was an inch away, the figure jumped over a fence, which he did not see, and he crashed into it.

"Gumball!" The young girl yelled, as her yells were now far away.

He quickly got back up, only to realize that the kidnapper was gone.

* * *

"I.. I was almost an inch away! But.. they got away..."

A police officer was now at the house, and took notes about the event.

"Now tell me, what did the kidnapper look like?" The officer asked, looking up from his notepad.

"It was hard to tell.. It literally looked like they were a shadow.." Gumball said, trying to remember what happened.

The officer looked at Julie, who was in front of the children.

"Do you know the girl's name?"

"Madelyn Jacobs." She answered, with a look of concern on her face.

The policeman finished his notes, and put it back in his pocket.

"Let me know if there's any more information."

They nodded, as the officer drove away.

"Alright kids, it's time to go back home now." Julie said, as she faced the children.

They sadly nodded, and did as they were told.

* * *

Oliver stepped into the house, and put his work case away.

He noticed the sorrow on Julie's face, which concerned him greatly.

"Julie did something happen?" He asked.

She nodded.

"A kidnapping happened again today.. But it was right near our house.." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Right near our.. Ugh god damn it!"

Julie patted him on the back, trying to calm her husband down.

"I know.."

"Was it one of those kids that come by each day?"

"Yes.. It was Madelyn.." Julie said sadly.

Oliver clenched his fists a little, once he heard her response.

"Did Gumball try and _stop_ the kidnapping?" He asked, with a tint of anger in his voice.

He looked over at the couch, where Gumball resided, sadness on his face.

"Yes dear he tried, but they got away.." She said, easing Oliver's anger.

After that, it seemed everyone was in a state of sorrow.

* * *

It was now ten thirty, and Julie was in the Kitchen washing the dishes.

A faint tapping sound was heard, sounding as if something was touching a window.

Confused, she went to the living room, looking at each window for what caused the sound.

 _I swear I heard a sound coming from here.._

The tapping sound occurred again, but from the kitchen this time.

Disturbed by the noise, Gumball woke up sleepily, confused by the sound as well.

"What was that?..."

They both looked to where the Kitchen was, where the tapping was starting to get louder.

"Stay here." Julie whispered, as she went to the Kitchen.

"No, I'm going with you." He whispered back, as he followed her.

Suddenly, the tapping sound was gone, which worried them both.

Then, the sound of the front door being knocked on was heard.

Julie peered through the door hole, before stepping back with panic.

"What?.. Is it the kidnapper?.."

The window next to the door shattered, as a rock was forcefully thrown at it.

With alarm, Gumball stood in front of Julie, as the person outside came through the window, which had a large gaping hole in it.

The person chuckled, which confused the two.

"So you think I'm going to kidnap her eh?"

Gumball's eyes narrowed, suspicion rising.

"Wrong. Instead, I'm kidnapping you."

His eyes quickly widened, as the person lunged towards him.

Gumball took Julie and quickly avoided the stranger's attack.

"You might want to stay behind the couch." He whispered to her, as she was now behind the mentioned furniture.

The person smiled, and tried to attack from behind, only for Gumball to grab the stranger's arm and fling him to the wall.

"Okay.. Maybe the couch isn't a good idea.."

He took Julie by the hand again, and began to run to where her and Oliver's room was.

"Mr. Williams!"

The two quickly ran inside the room, and locked the door from behind.

"Julie what's going on?" Oliver asked, with confusion and worry.

"So.. That kidnapper guy.. He's trying to kidnap me..." Gumball explained, as he made sure the door was secure.

Oliver quickly sat upright, and got out of the bed.

"The kidnapper's in our house?! Did you call the police?!"

Julie went to her husband, and began to answer his questions.

They all flinched, as the stranger was heard outside the door, banging onto it.

"Get to the wall." Oliver ordered, in which they all did so.

The door was then forcefully opened, and the person stood there holding a crowbar.

Everyone was panicking, as the man got closer, ready to strike the metal weapon on anyone.

In instinct, Gumball stood in front of Oliver and Julie, with a look of determination on his face.

The stranger whacked him with the metal, which made Julie let out a small yell, as he fell onto the ground with a thud.

Smiling with victory, the man reached his hand out to claim his 'prize', only to quickly step back in surprise.

Gumball slowly began to melt, and turn into his melting form, the inprint of the crowbar disappearing quickly.

"Wha... What the hell?!" The man sputtered, not expecting this to occur.

A low growl came from him, as he got himself off the floor, along with revealing a full set of sharp teeth, which were ready to possibly bite and sink into a victim.

The man continued to back away, as Gumball got closer, the colors of his toungue dripping down from his mouth.

He then swung one of claw like hands, which cut into the stranger's chest, as he also bit the man's arm, in which his teeth sank into quickly.

The man screamed, and ran out of the room, out of the house, never to be seen again that night.

Some blood from the man dripped from his mouth, which made a very small puddle on the floor, mixing with the blue goop.

He looked over at Julie and Oliver, who hadn't moved from their spot.

Oliver had a look of fear and anger, while Julie had a look of fear, and nothing else.

Realizing what he had done, Gumball reverted back to normal, still crouching on the floor, with the man's blood still dripping from his mouth.

Oliver proceeded to move his wife behind him, and grab the nearest sharp object near him.

"W-wait I didn't-"

Oliver swung the object, which he quickly dodged.

"I.. I'm sorry..."

Tears formed in his eyes, as he still remained where he was.

"I knew it wasn't normal.." Oliver said, with a look of anger on his face instead of fear.

Julie continued to give a look of sorrow and fear, still trying to process what had happened.

In a manner of hurt and sorrow, Gumball ran out of the house, never to be seen again that night.

Julie looked at her husband with fear and sorrow still on her face.

"Oliver..."

Oliver gave a look of concern to his wife, who was trembling terribly.

"Don't worry.. It's all over.."

* * *

The only place Gumball could think of running off to was the hospital, where Marcie was located.

But he didn't want to go there, worrying that if he told her what had happened, she might be scared and angry as well.

He hid up in a tree, trying to be as far away from the house as possible.

There was no hope anymore. He had pretty much lost everything, again.

Suddenly, an angel version of himself appeared on his right, with a look of sympathy on its face.

"Gumball, go to Marcie. She'll understand!"

A devil version of himself appeared on the other side, with a casual, yet menacing look on its face.

"Don't go. She'll hate you.. Like everybody else in this harsh despicable world.."

The angel Gumball waved his tiny arms with panic.

"Don't listen to the demon! She won't hate you! Marcie didn't hate you when Jordan was fighting her right?"

Gumball thought, remembering the event.

"Well.. Yeah.."

The demon Gumball sighed, and pointed towards the house's direction.

"Her parents don't even trust you! You're only a freak, a _monster_ to them.."

Gumball sighed, the Angel him and the Demon him still arguing with each other.

"I wish I was back in Elmore.. At least _they_ would accept it.."

The demon him shook his head, as he waved his pointy staff around.

"No they wouldn't! They wouldn't trust you either! Not even Darwin would!"

Gumball looked at the Demon him, with a sad, yet ticked off expression.

"Darwin WOULD trust me! He's my best friend and brother!"

The demon him sighed.

"Why does it matter Gumball? You lost everything.. Darwin doesn't remember you now.."

"Wait where did you get that from?" Gumball asked confused.

The demon shrugged.

"I don't know, I just saw it somewhere."

Gumball sighed, as he swung his feet back and forth.

The demon sighed again, and disappeared.

Gumball looked at his angel self, with a little hope in his eyes.

"Do you think I should go to Marcie?.."

The angel nodded, and pointed to the direction of the hospital.

"It's the right thing to do. Go to her."

It disappeared, leaving Gumball now by himself.

"Well.. Off I go.." He said to himself, as he began to head to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uh yeah.. that's chapter six..**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you next time!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball is aware of him being a cartoon. This is learned in chapter two.**

 **-He also has a melting ability, with various other abilities as well, the most known being his melting form.**

 **-As of now, Gumball is staying away from Julie and Oliver's house, due to the event in this chapter.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Marcie is still in the hospital.**

 **-There have been kidnapping of children in Julie and Oliver's town. The kidnapper however is now staying away from Gumball, since you know,**

 **THAT EVENT THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **-Rob and Darwin are not exactly through the void entrance/exit yet, it actually takes a while for two to enter it at the same time.**

 **-The neighborhood children in both towns are fine with Gumball in the real world. They often play with him and listen to his stories about his zany adventures in Elmore.**

 **-Proven in this chapter, yes, as a matter of fact, Gumball CAN kill people with the abilities. What didn't see that coming? You should of seen that coming.**

 **-There are two entrance/exits to the void. One leads to Elmore, while the other leads to the real world.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 7: COMING SOON.**


	7. Time for a talk

**Hey guys! And here is chapter seven!**

 **Last time, we left off with Gumball heading to the hospital.**

 **SO LETS A GO! (I don't know if you caught that but I just made a Mario reference)**

 **With that said, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumball tried to open the entrance door, but it was locked.

 _Darn it. Well, it is night so it's not really that surprising.._

A person inside noticed him at the door, as they were cleaning the floor.

"Sorry, but we can't allow visitors at this time of hour." They said, with a little scowl on their face.

"Please.. I really need to see someone.. It's kind of important.." Gumball said, trying to change the person's mind.

They sighed, and continued with their work.

"Sorry, but that's the rules. I can't let anybody in once it's night."

Gumball narrowed his eyes, before sighing in defeat.

* * *

The next day, he tried to get in again, and this time, it finally worked, well, considering it was daytime now.

He walked down the hallway to Marcie's room, still trying to figure out what to say to her when he arrived.

Marcie looked up as she saw the door open, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Well hello, a bit early to visit me don't ya think?"

Gumball sighed, and went to the side of the bed.

"Well.. It's not like I really have much to do today.."

She let out a laugh, and sat up in her bed a little.

"So what's up?"

 _Ok.. Here goes nothing.._

"Okay... So.. Do you know about those.. Kidnappings that happened recently?..."

She nodded, with a little frown on her face.

"Yeah, I heard it on the TV. It looks like all the victims are kids."

He sighed, and continued.

"Well... That kidnapper took one of the kids.. That normally visit the house everyday.. And I tried to go after him.."

"Did you stop the guy?" She asked.

"Yeah.. But.. He got away.. Then.. he came to the house last night.. And.. He wanted to take me.."

Marcie gasped a little, with concern on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Are my parents ok?!"

He nodded.

"Yeah.. They're okay.. But.. I.. I.."

The words he wanted to say were hard to get out, since worry was quickly overtaking him.

Marcie waited patiently, with a bit of concern on her face.

"I... I..."

She sighed, since this went on for at least a minute.

"Gumball it's okay, what is it that you want to tell me?"

With enough courage, the words finally left.

"I almost killed him."

"Okay?.. Well.. Is that a bad thing? I mean the same thing happened with-"

"No.. It wasn't like last time.."

She raised an eyebrow confused, not sure on what he was talking about.

"I... I cut him in the chest... And... Bit him.. Hard..."

"Well in a good way right?"

He looked at her with sorrow, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No.. There was blood Marcie.. That kidnapper's blood was.. Was dripping in my mouth..."

She continued to give a look of concern, but continued to listen as well.

"The guy lived... But.. What I did scared your parents... And.. Mr. Williams was swung a lamp at me..."

Marcie scowled a little, ticked off that her father did that.

"So you ran off?" She asked.

"Yeah.. But I had no other place to go... So I came here..."

Marcie motioned him to come closer, but he stood in place.

"Gumball, it's okay.. I know you didn't mean to scare my parents like that.."

He sighed, and stared at the ground.

"But what am I going to do? It's not like I can just go back.."

She thought, before a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll let you stay here with me until I get better, okay?"

Gumball looked up, with a look of concern.

"Really?.. But.. Your parents-"

"So what? You're my responsibility, and I'm technically the one to decide who does what."

A smile appeared on his face, as she embraced him into a hug.

"When they come, I'll know what to do, okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yeah.. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted this to focus on that conversation today so this is what you'll get.**

 **Anyway, there is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you next time!**

 **INFO**

 **-Because of the event in the last chapter, Gumball isn't going back to Julie and Oliver's house, and is now staying with Marcie in the hospital.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Marcie is still in the hospital.**

 **-The neighborhood children in the two towns are fine with Gumball in the real world. They often visit the houses everyday, and normally play**

 **with him and listen to his stories about his adventures in Elmore.**

 **-There are two entrance/exits to the void. One leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.**

 **-Gumball has a melting ability, along with various other abilities. The most known one being his melting form.**

 **-With the abilities, yes, he can kill people. What didn't see that coming? You should have.**

 **-Darwin and Rob are still passing through the void. It takes longer for two to enter the real world entrance/exit at the same time.**

 **(at least five days in the real world)**

 **-As a fun fact, Marcie isn't afraid of what Gumball can do like her parents.**

 **-There is a kidnapper in Julie and Oliver's town, who normally kidnaps young children 5-7 years old.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 8: COMING SOON.**


	8. Things are about to get interesting!

**Hey guys! And here is chapter eight!**

 **Quick warning, there are swear words. Please keep that in mind if you don't like that.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been five days, yet Julie could not get over the event that occurred.

Instead of being angry like Oliver, she was sorrowful, and felt bad for what had happened.

She didn't want to tell her husband this, since she knew he was still in a bit of a sour mood.

"Have a good day sweetheart." She said to Oliver, kissing him on the cheek.

Once he left, she sighed.

The house was now eerily quiet, which seemed to bother her each day.

She looked at the calander, which read that today Marcie would leave the hospital.

* * *

It was now 4:05, as Marcie and Gumball watched the TV on the wall, with a bored kind of expression on their face.

The characters on the screen kissed, which made the two groan in annoyance.

"Ugh.. I hate when they do that kissing scene.. It's like they're running out of ways to intrigue the audience or something.." Marcie complained.

The door opened, which caught their attention.

"Marcie?"

Hearing the voice, Gumball quickly went under the bed, before imedietly getting pulled back up by Marcie.

"Hold on a minute there. Just keep calm okay?"

Julie appeared in the doorway, with a look of happiness and sorrow.

"Hello Marcie." She greeted.

"Hi mom." Marcie greeted back, with a smile on her face.

She noticed her father's absence, which confused her a little.

"So where's dad?" She asked.

Julie sighed, and began to explain.

"Your father's at work, he's not really in a good mood right now."

Marcie shrugged, sort of expecting that.

"You're not upset or mad like him right now, right?"

Julie shook her head no.

"Not in the slightest."

Gumball raised his eyebrow confused.

"Wait.. But.. Your face that night.. You're not scared of me anymore?..."

"I wasn't scared at all to begin with. I was only terrified by the fact that kidnapper was there with a weapon. It also just surprised me a little, not scared me in any sort of way." She explained.

"But it's not like dad was the same way either." Marcie said, with a small scowl on her face.

* * *

Marcie was finally out of the hospital, and was walking back to her house, with Gumball by her side.

"So, any news on Jordan?" Marcie asked.

"Uh.. Not that I've heard.. All I heard was that he said 'anyone or anything she cares for can kill her. Even if she thinks they won't.' or whatever. Not really that sure." He replied.

"So that's Jordan's lame exuse for almost killing me?"

She had a bit of bitterness in her voice, since she thought that was a terrible reason to hurt her.

"I guess so.."

After a few minutes, they arrived at Marcie's home, only to stop and look in surprise.

Oliver stood in the driveway, with a scowl on his face, which they both knew was not a good sign.

"Oh uh.. Hey dad.. I'm all better now!" Marcie said, with nervousness in her voice.

Her father only huffed, and looked at the two with a glare.

"Dad please, you just misunderstood okay?"

"I didn't misunderstood anything young lady. It's pretty damn obvious that 'friend' of yours tried to kill that man!"

Marcie scowled a little, since she hated the swearing he was using.

"Dad stop. He didn't mean to! Gumball would never try and hurt somebody on purpose!"

"There was blood dripping from it's damn mouth Marcie!"

Marcie and her father continued to argue, with Marcie defending.

"That thing is a monster Marcie! I don't want you keeping it with you!"

"Gumball is NOT a monster! You're only assuming that!"

The words Oliver used were hurtful to him, as Gumball began to melt, hurt and worry on his face.

"JUST GET OFF MY DAMN PROPERTY!"

He flinched a little, not expecting Marcie to yell like that.

Oliver huffed once more, and angrily left the driveway.

"Things have consequences Marcie! You'll have to learn that sooner or later!"

Her father left, leaving only Gumball and Marcie to be in the driveway now.

Marcie looked over at him with concern, since she noticed the look on his face, even during the aruguement.

She noticed tears also beginning to form in his eyes, as he continued to melt terribly.

"Hey, don't cry.. What my dad said wasn't true.."

Marcie bent down and wiped some of the tears from his face.

"Everything's going to be okay-"

She was interrupted by a weird sound, and the two looked up in the sky to see the second void entrance/exit open up.

"What the.."

They watched, as a static figure came out, landing on the ground perfectly, a remote looking device in his hand.

Gumball gasped, realizing who this was.

"Rob..."

Another figure came out as well, but was more distorted and flat.

Marcie took Gumball by his arm, and began to drag him back, since he was still in a terribly melted state, to the point where his legs were almost just puddles, making it nearly impossible for him to walk himself.

The distorted figure began to materialize, and Gumball's eyes widened in shock.

"D...Darwin?!"

The figure, now known as Darwin, continued to distort, but could still be recognizable.

"Wait Rob what happened to me?!" Darwin began to freak out, as he noticed the distorting.

"Never mind that. There he is!"

Gumball began to panic, since he knew where this was going.

Marcie continued to drag him back, with worry and panic on her face as well.

"Come on Marcie! Faster!"

"I can't go any faster! You're too heavy!"

"How on Earth am I heavy right now?! I'm literally becoming a puddle!"

"Where your legs are yes! But not your head!"

"Yahhh!" Darwin charged, but went through the two like a ghost.

Frusterated, Rob pointed the remote and pressed a button, but it didn't work.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He pressed the button over and over, but nothing happened.

Darwin continued to try and charge at the two, but only phased through them each time.

"Rob I can't do anything! It's like I'm a ghost!" He said, with a frown on his face.

Rob gave up, and went off to go fix the remote, completely abandoning Darwin.

"Wait Rob! Don't leave me!"

But it was too late, and Rob disappeared.

Tears formed in his eyes, now that he was all alone.

He turned around, noticing Gumball and Marcie were still there, with confusion and worry on their faces.

Darwin put his fin out, which again, phased through.

In a sigh of defeat, he went to go follow Rob.

"Wait! Darwin don't go!"

Gumball let go of Marcie, as he was finally reverting back to normal.

He came closer, which only made Darwin back up.

"Hey! Don't get any closer bad guy!" Darwin said, with a bit of panic on his face.

Gumball stopped, a look of confusion on his face.

"Bad guy?.. Dude it's me!"

"Yeah it's you, you're the bad guy!"

"Darwin will you just listen for a second?!"

He stopped, and let Gumball continue.

"Look Darwin, I don't know what Rob did to you, but I'm not the bad guy. He is."

"How can I trust you?.." Darwin asked, narrowing his eyes with suspition.

Gumball sighed, only having one option left to do.

* * *

The episode on the TV ended, yet Darwin still didn't understand.

"I don't understand.."

Knowing he would say this, Gumball got off the couch, and pointed at themselves on the screen, as the next episode played.

"This is us. And I.."

He pointed at himself on the screen.

"I'm your brother and best friend."

"But I don't know you!" Darwin said, with confusion on his face.

"That's because that weird static place must of done something to erase me from your mind."

Gumball turned off the TV, with some sorrow now on his face.

"Look okay?! We're best friends and brothers! We always went on crazy adventures together and always goofed off whenever we felt like it.."

Tears began to form in his eyes, as he continued on.

"We played videogames together, and.."

He still cried, remembering memories.

"Please dude just remember me! Ple **ase!"**

Gumball began to melt again, and become his melted form, still desperately trying everything to get his brother and best friend back.

Darwin was startled a little by Gumball's new appearance, as he tried to remember who he was.

Just as all hope was lost, memories began to flood into Darwin's brain, as he began to remember.

He let out a gasp, now remembering everything.

"Gumball it is you!"

He tried to hug him, but phased through.

They then looked down at the ground surprised, as they noticed that as Darwin stepped into the blue goop, his foot began to materialize more.

Soon, everything was materializing, which still shocked the two.

Once it stopped, Darwin reached his fin out again, and smiled with joy, as he didn't phase through this time.

The two embraced in a hug, as Gumball reverted back to normal.

He got Darwin back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was chapter eight!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Marcie is now out of the hospital, and is back at her home with Gumball.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Oliver now does not like Gumball, but Julie still does.**

 **-Rob and Darwin are now in the real world.**

 **-There are two entrance/exits to the void. One leads to Elmore, and the other leads to the real world.**

 **-Darwin had a distorting problem when he arrived, but it has now been fixed, due to the blue goop that occurs when Gumball melts.**

 **-The neighborhood children in both towns are fine with Gumball in the real world. They visit each day, and normally play games with him and listen to his stories about his zany adventures in Elmore.**

 **-Gumball has the ability to melt, along with other various abilities, the most known being his melted form. However, when he is melting in a terrible way, any part of his body that melts the most will not be able to function, such as his legs or arms, and will be impossible for him to use the unfunctionable parts.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 9: COMING SOON.**


	9. Boring to quite worrying

**Hey guys! And here is chapter nine!**

 **Fair warning, there is some swear words like last time.**

 **With that said, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a sunny day, as Marcie got ready for work.

She went to the living room, which had been cleaned up from the fight that happened days ago.

There on the couch resided Gumball and Darwin, who were still fast asleep.

Marcie put a note on the new coffee table, since the other one broke from that fight.

A few hours went by, and the two finally woke up.

Noticing the paper on the small table, Gumball picked it up, and read it quietly.

 _Good morning! I'm going to be gone to my workplace for a few hours._

 _If you need anything, just call me. I left a paper with my phone number on it where the phone is._

 _And one quick thing. I'm letting you guys do whatever today. Which means yes, you can go outside if you want to._

 _But if someone's at the door other than me, don't answer it. Also, please don't do something hectic like you guys do on the show.. I just cleaned the living room..._

 _I'll be back soon!_

 _XXX, -Marcie_

 **Real quick XXX means hugs if you don't know. Ok read on.**

"What does it say?" Darwin asked.

He gave him the note, and Darwin read it as well.

"Marcie won't be here today. But she said we could do whatever, as long as it's not too crazy, so that's a plus." Gumball said.

* * *

"So what do you normally do when she's gone?" Darwin asked.

The two stepped outside, and shut the door behind them.

"Well, today's Friday, so I guess my option's out of the question.. Uh.. Do you just want to walk around?"

"Okay."

Like they decided, they walked around the neighborhood, looking for anything fun or adventurous to do.

"Wow it's awfully quiet.. Is everyone on this block at work today or something?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, probably. Unless there's old people that live around here, but those guys are boring." Gumball said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, a dark, black car pulled up near a fence.

The window of the car went down, and revealed a man wearing a black suit and shades.

"Is this the neighborhood?" The man asked, looking at the other man in the car, who was also wearing a black suit and shades.

"Yep, this is the one."

* * *

Marcie went to her work station, and sat down in her chair.

"Hey Miss Williams, where have you been?" One of the coworkers asked.

"Uh.."

She was going to speak, but how would she explain? Her coworker could just think of her as crazy.

"I was sick." Marcie lied, as she continued her work.

The worker went back to what he was doing as well.

* * *

"Now this is just boring.." Gumball complained, since it had been silent for the past twenty minutes.

"Maybe we should go back to the house.."

Once they arrived back at Marcie's house, they noticed a note on the door.

They took it off, and read it, only to be confused, yet worried.

 _Miss Williams,_

 _We have gotten reports from others in town about a 'cartoon like cat' in your neighborhood._

 _If you have any information, call us at 989-565-1990._

 _Thank you and have a good day._

 _Rick Darrel_

 _Head of the S.S.I. Government Agency_

 _Washington DC._

 **Yes the setting is in Washington DC. Deal with it. Otherwise the chapters coming soon would not make sense. Ok read on.**

"Wait.. It's from _the_ government?..."

Gumball nodded, worry on his face.

"And it looks like they're kind of looking for me.." He added, as he read some of it over.

"Shouldn't we go inside then if they're in town?" Darwin asked.

"Uh.. Yeah that sounds reasonable."

Gumball opened the door quickly and pushed Darwin inside, before pushing himself inside as well.

Once inside, they quickly closed the curtains in the windows, and locked the door.

"Okay.. I think we're secure now.." Gumball said, sighing in relief.

* * *

Hours passed, and the two were still on the couch, watching whatever was on TV.

They heard the door handle being pulled, which made them start to panic.

A key went in the door, and the door opened, revealing Marcie holding her work things.

Seeing the house 'secure', she raised her eyebrow confused.

"Uh.. Guys? What's going on?" She asked.

"Read this."

Gumball gave her the note from earlier, and she read it silently.

Once finished reading the note, she had a look of confusion, yet some worry on her face.

"You guys can't be serious.. Is this some kind of prank?"

Gumball and Darwin quickly shook their heads no.

"It's not a prank! It's _the_ government! And they're looking for me!" Gumball exclaimed, with worry and panic still on his face.

Marcie put her things down and sat on the couch.

"This isn't good... If they're looking for you guys, it means they're in town.. They could probably spread word of it too.. Or wait no they wouldn't do that.."

"Would they think we're aliens or something?" Darwin asked.

Marcie shrugged.

"Who knows, it's the government. I guess anything 'unusual' or 'dangerous to the public' is a big no no to them." She said, putting the note back down.

"But what do we do?! It's not like they're just going to, go away or anything!" Gumball said, worry and panic again, still on his face.

"Calm down, I'll figure something out, okay? Just stop panicking please.." Marcie said, trying to reassure the two.

They all heard a knock on the door, which made them flinch in surprise.

"Williams? Are you home?"

Everyone panicked again, realizing it was government men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok, it might be a bit cliché to add the government in this, but it sounded like a good idea to me.**

 **Anyway that was chapter 9! Let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-The government is now aware of Gumball and Darwin, or well, just Gumball in general.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Gumball has a melting ability, along with various other abilities, the most known being his melted form. However, when he is melting in a terrible state,** **whatever part of his body that is melting the most, will not be able to function, which makes it impossible to use that part for him.**

 **-Gumball and Darwin are both aware that they are cartoon characters.**

 **-Using his abilities, yes, Gumball can kill people. What, didn't see that coming? You should've seen it coming.**

 **-Quick note, the town for this story, aka Dennisville, is set as a small town in Washington DC. DON'T CORRECT ME IF SOMETHING IS A MISTAKE. That is what's going to happen, deal with it.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 10: COMING SOON.**


	10. Hidin' from the spyin'

**Hey guys! And here is chapter ten!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh coming!"

Marcie quickly ran to the door, and signaled Gumball and Darwin to find a hiding spot, in which they did.

She opened the door to see two men wearing black suits and shades.

One had blond hair, and the other had auburn.

"Uh.. Hi?"

"We apologize on disturbing your peace like this. But there was a note we left earlier, and we wanted to know if you received it." The blond man said.

Marcie nodded, as she held up the note for them to see.

"Yeah, I sure got that note alright.. So what is this about?"

"We received recent reports this week and last, about a 'cartoon like cat' around this neighborhood."

"What? That doesn't make sense mister.."

"Howard East."

"Mr. East.. That doesn't make sense.. Cartoon characters don't just walk around here, you know what I mean?" She had a little bit of a playful tone in her voice, but she noticed the men had serious looks on their faces.

The auburn haired man adjusted his shades.

"Some reports we received mentioned it 'melting' last week, most of those reports coming from concerned parents." The man said, with a serious tone.

"So that's a threat or something?" She asked.

"Well considerably yes. This is concerning to us, and could be a threat or danger to the public."

Marcie sighed, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Okay, look. I haven't seen that around here. There isn't anything unusual I've seen around here."

"We understand. We apologize for bothering you. If there is any other information, call us."

The men left, and she shut the door, sighing miserably.

"Okay.. They're gone.. You can come back out now.."

The two came out of their hiding place, with worry on their face.

"Oh great... I'm so screwed..."

Marcie leaned onto the door, with some worry on her face.

"Well... At least they didn't see us... Right?.."

Gumball had a little optimism on his face, but was also worried as heck like her.

"Yeah.. But we might not be so lucky the next time.." She said, which worried all of them some more.

* * *

For the next few days as Marcie went to work, Gumball and Darwin remained inside the house, with the house still 'secure' in case the men or anyone else came back.

Some coworkers of Marcie's were still pretty curious on where she was when she gone, but they never got the answer out of her, always getting the 'I was sick' excuse.

"Marcie are you sure you were sick that week? I didn't see you at all anywhere in town!"

Finally, it was the last straw for her, as they kept on bugging her about it for the last few days.

"I was in the hospital okay?! Just stop bugging me and mind your own damn business!"

They finally stopped bugging her, and went back to their work.

"I'm sorry to hear that Marcie.." A woman said, being one of the only ones not to bug her.

"It's fine Amy, it wasn't really.. That big of a deal." Marcie replied, shrugging it off.

The woman now known as Amy gave her a look of concern, noticing the slight hesitance in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Amy faced back to her computer silently, wondering what Marcie was trying to hide.

* * *

It was now lunch, and Marcie got up to get ready for her break.

Before she could leave, Amy lightly tugged her arm to stop her.

"Wait Marcie, is it alright if I join you for lunch? I left mine at home.."

Marcie sighed, knowing her friend wouldn't give up.

"Alright.."

The two left the building, and went off to enjoy their break.

It was a long moment of silence in the car, until Amy finally spoke.

"Marcie.. Is there something you're hiding from me?.. You know you can tell me anything that's bugging you.."

Marcie let out a sigh, and finally told her, since she knew it was wrong to keep things from her friend.

"Okay.. I just.. Something happened yesterday.. And it's kind of bugging me.."

She pulled into her driveway, which confused Amy.

"I thought we were going to lunch?" Amy had a look of confusion, as Marcie turned the car off.

"We are, but there's something I need to tell you.."

She motioned her friend to follow her into the house, which Amy did.

Marcie put in the key and unlocked the door, and her and Amy stepped inside.

Noticing some feathers on the ground, Marcie went to the living room, and found Gumball and Darwin having a pillow fight, with some feathers falling onto the ground.

"Ahem."

They both froze, and looked up at her with a surprised look on their faces.

Amy stood there next to Marcie, with a look of surprise as well.

"Marcie?.. Was.. This the thing you were worried about?.." She asked, still surprised.

"Well, part of it anyway.."

Amy moved a little closer, so she could get a better look.

The two continued to stand still, still deciding on moving or not.

Amy had long blonde hair, and bright green eyes with a silver swirl in the left.

Noticing their worry, she gave them a slight smile that was on her face.

"Hey, it's ok.. No need to be scared I won't hurt you.."

She reached her hand out, and touched the top of Gumball's head, which was always a common occurrence for him.

It felt soft and fluffy, like a real cat would feel like.

"Hm.. Very fluffy." She commented, as she withdrew her hand.

"Uh... Thanks?..." Gumball had confusion and worry in his voice, as he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Marcie sat down on the feather covered couch, wiping some of the feathers off.

"So, basically long story short, I found Gumball on the road, then a week later, Darwin came along, and.. That other guy.."

Amy raised her eyebrow, not knowing what Marcie meant by that.

"Other guy?.. Do you mean there was a third one too?"

Marcie let out a little nervous laugh.

"Yeah.. Like I said it's a long story.."

"I don't mind long stories." Amy said, sitting down as well.

Marcie sighed.

"Alright, then I guess the long version."

FIVE MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER.

"And that's what happened." Marcie concluded, ending her explanation.

Amy had a look of understanding, yet also had some concern, but she was fine with this.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She said, smiling sincerely.

Marcie looked at her watch, noticing five minutes had gone by.

"How about we have lunch here Marcie? It would save the time for us, and I kind of want to get to know your friends a little better." Amy suggested.

Marcie looked up, and smiled a little.

"Alright, I guess that's okay."

For the next hour, Marcie and Amy talked about things while having their lunch, while Amy was also knowing more about Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh we got to get back to work!" Marcie looked at her watch with surprise.

They began to get ready and headed to the door.

"Bye guys! It was nice seeing you!"

The two waved back, saying their goodbyes as well.

As soon as Amy and Marcie left, they went back to the couch and continued their pillow fight.

But before they could, Marcie opened the door again and poked her head inside.

"Oh and no more pillow fights please!"

They groaned a little, as she shut the door.

Meanwhile, the two government men from earlier peeked out from the bushes, with suspicion on their face.

"There's somebody else in that house.." The blond haired one said.

"Yes.. Miss Williams lied about this didn't she?.." Mr. East had a look of anguish on his face.

"Don't worry Steve.. We'll get the creature soon enough.." The blond haired man said, as they continued to watch the girls drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **OOF! That was writers' block pain..**

 **Anyway, that is chapter 10! What will happen next, now that the government guys know what Marcie has in her house? Stay tuned, for chapter eleven!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball and Darwin are both aware of them being cartoon characters. It actually kind of makes things more interesting for them.**

 **-Jordan is still in jail.**

 **-Amy, Marcie's friend, now knows about Gumball and Darwin, and is pretty okay with it.**

 **-The government guys, aka blond haired guy and Mr. East, are spying on Marcie, and now know what she's hiding from them.**

 **-Gumball has a melting ability, along with various other abilities, the most known being his 'melted form'. However, if he's melting terribly, the part of his body that's melting the most will not function, and will be impossible for him to operate that part.**

 **-Darwin does not have the melting abilities like Gumball, and is just his normal self.**

 **-For now, Marcie is keeping Gumball and Darwin inside the house, since the government guys are looking for them, or well, mostly Gumball.**

 **(they don't know about Darwin yet)**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 11: COMING SOON.**


	11. Sticky situations and hurtful asumptions

**Hey guys! And here is chapter eleven!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning, there is some use of swearing in this, and.. uh.. violence and blood..**

 **You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a while, it seemed the government guys were never coming back to the house.

But it seemed like they were still there, as if they were watching whatever Marcie was doing in her yard.

This factor did creep her out, but she shrugged it off, trying not to be so paranoid about the whole situation.

Little did she know, the men knew what was inside.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, the sun now risen up and starting off the day.

Marcie came into the Kitchen, noticing she was out of some things.

 _Well, time to go to the store._

She got dressed and came back, writing a list on what she needed to get.

"Milk.. Bread.."

Scribbling on the small paper, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Uh.. Marcie?.."

She looked up, and noticed Gumball stuck to the ceiling, with blue goop dripping off him, and onto the floor, along with some of the goop sticking to the ceiling, which began the problem.

"Gumball why are you stuck to the ceiling?"

He tried to pull himself off, but the goop was too sticky for him to get out of.

"I have no idea. I just woke up and found myself like this."

She sighed, and went to get a ladder.

Darwin came into the room, and noticed the situation.

"Any particular reason why you're up there?"

"I just woke up and found I was stuck here."

"You're stuck?"

"Yep. I can't really move all that much."

Marcie came back with the ladder, and placed it onto the floor.

She then climbed up it and tried to pull Gumball off, but had no avail.

"Geez.. This is like superglue or something. I can't get you off."

"I'm not going to be stuck here all day right?"

"Nope. Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

She climbed back down, and thought of solutions.

"Maybe we should get somebody.."

"But _who_?! Everyone else we know hates me!"

Marcie looked back up with a frown.

"Amy doesn't hate you, neither does my mom. Does that count?"

Gumball sighed, still continuing to stay stuck there.

"Okay.. I guess they count.. But please hurry up and figure something out! I don't want to be stuck up here forever.."

Marcie went to the phone and dialed Amy's number.

 **"Hello?"**

"Hey Amy, could you stop by my house for a sec? Need your help."

 **"Oh alright, on my way."**

Marcie put the phone back, relief on her face.

"Amy's coming, so _hang on_ okay?"

Gumball gave her a look of annoyance, not amused by her joke.

"Sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the _sticky situation_."

She got the same look again.

"Oh har har, that's really funny." He said sarcastically, trying his best to cross his arms.

The doorbell rang, which interrupted their talking.

Marcie went to the door, and opened it with relief.

"Amy, I'm so glad you could make it.. We kind of have a 'sticky situation' here.."

"Who's _we_?"

Marcie looked up with alarm, realizing this wasn't Amy.

The government guys, aka Mr. East and the blonde haired guy, were standing there at the door, with seriousness on their face.

"Oh.. Uh.. Hi Mr. East and blonde haired guy.. What a pleasant surprise!"

Hearing who it was at the door, Gumball and Darwin had a look of panic on their face.

Darwin hid in the cupboard, while Gumball still tried to get off, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Marcie had a look of nervousness and a little panic on her face, as she was trying to act natural.

"We? Oh! Well you see, my brother's visiting, and he needed help with a little thing of his.."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you guys, after all, I would get arrested, right?"

She got no reply, which made her more nervous.

"Okay then Williams. Enjoy your day."

Once the men left, Marcie shut the door, a look of relief on her face again.

"Oh that was a close one..."

Darwin came out from the hiding spot he was in, with concern on his face.

"Okay.. Amy should be here any-"

The doorbell rang again, and she answered it.

This time, it was Amy, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh hey Amy, thanks for coming.." Marcie said, relief on her face.

"Don't mention it. So what's the 'sticky situation' that you need help with?"

Marcie lead her to the Kitchen, and gestured to Gumball, still on the ceiling.

"Hi Amy..." He slightly waved to her, but his hand was now stuck in some goop.

"Oh.. So that's the problem.. No worries! I think I know what to do!"

She left the Kitchen, before coming back for a second.

"Wait do you have some kind of bucket?"

Marcie nodded hesitantly.

"Uh.. Yes.. But what do you-"

Amy left again, and came back with a bucket in her hand.

"Okay, I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to try pouring some water onto the.. goop stuff.. Maybe it'll soften and not be so sticky." She explained, filling the bucket up with water.

Once it was full, she climbed up the ladder, making sure not to spill anything.

"Hold still okay? This might be freezing."

Gumball obeyed, and stood very still.

Amy began pouring the cold water onto the goop, which to her relief, started to soften.

She poured the remnants of the water, and Gumball fell off, face planting onto the ground with a splat.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, concern on her face.

"Yep.. I'm fine.." He replied, with some pain from the fall, but not as much.

"Thanks for the help Amy."

"No problem Marcie, anything to help a friend out." Amy said, a smile on her face.

She waved goodbye and left the house, the delema now over.

"Now that that's over, I'm going to go get some groceries. I'll be back!"

Marcie left the house as well, carrying her money with her.

"I'm going back to sleep now."

Gumball went back to the living room, and fell back asleep onto the couch.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER.

Gumball and Darwin were watching the TV, since that was really the only thing they could do, as they waited for Marcie to come back.

Darwin got up and went to use the restroom, leaving only Gumball to be in the room.

Gumball continued to watch TV, not hearing the sound of the door opening.

Hearing footsteps instead, he looked up, only to widen his eyes with panic, as the government men were standing in the room.

Mr. East and the blonde haired man widened their eyes a little bit in surprise as well, since they weren't expecting this really.

With panic, Gumball slowly got off the couch and backed away, as he also began to melt.

The men only got closer, ready for anything to happen.

Gumball continued to back away, but fell over with a thud, discovering that his legs were now almost puddles, which made it impossible for him to move them.

Panic increasing, he tried to get away, but the men were now blocking any way of escape.

"Please... Don't hurt me.."

The men took him by the arms, and picked him up off the ground.

Now struggling, Gumball desperately tried to escape their grasps, but had no results.

Mr. East chuckled a little, and let the blonde haired man carry him.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything! I'm not dangerous!"

Darwin returned, but quickly hid behind a potted plant, watching the scene.

The blonde haired man struggled to keep Gumball still, as he continued to kick and scream.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" He smacked him the head, trying to get him to stop.

Suddenly, a wave of anger and frusteration surged through Gumball, and he slowly went into his melted form.

Darwin watched, with a look of concern on his face.

The blonde haired man widened his eyes a little, not knowing about this part.

With a new boost of energy, Gumball swiped his claw like hand at him, leaving a clawed slash on the man's face.

A bit frightened, the man dropped him on the ground, as he felt the mark, which was now bleeding.

Mr. East looked a bit surprised as well, but still continued with his work.

But as he got closer, he heard growls coming from him, but he ignored this factor.

Once Mr. East was close enough, Gumball pounced onto the man, with a look of rage and hatred in his eyes.

Mr. East tried to get him off, but had no avail.

"Arrgh-"

His words were cut short, as Gumball sliced him in the chest, over and over and over.

Mr. East shrieked in pain, as his chest was getting torn away, along with the goop burning his skin at the same time.

The blonde haired man watched with panic, as he held his hand up to his face.

"Howard!"

Finally, Gumball went in for the kill, and bit the man in the neck, blood now pouring everywhere.

"HOWARD!"

The blonde haired man picked Gumball up by the collar and threw him across the room.

Taken by the hit, Gumball skidded across the floor, but instantly went back into kill mode.

Seeing this, the blonde haired man watched in horror, praying that something or someone would help him.

"Hey guys I'm back- What the hell?!"

Marcie stood in shock, looking at the scene before her.

The blonde haired man looked at her, with a look of panic on his face, as Gumball sliced him through the throat, instantly killing him.

She still stood there, the grocery bags she held falling out of her hands, and landing on the floor.

Gumball looked up, the rage in him now gone, as hurt was in its place.

Looking over to the hallway, he noticed Darwin in the same state as Marcie, the same look of shock and horror on his face.

Hands trembling, he looked down, seeing that he was drenched in the government men's' own blood, and even worse, there really was blood dripping from his mouth.

His devil self was right. He really was a monster.

Marcie had anguish on her face, as she realized what had to be done.

With an act of courage, she silently went to the garage, and came back with rope.

It pained her to do this, but she had no choice.

She wrapped the rope around his neck, and tied some at his wrists as well.

Now knowing what she was doing, Gumball hung his head low in shame.

Marcie took her phone out, and dialed the supposed number she got.

She was giving him to the government place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh no.. Talk about getting hit in the feels..**

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned.**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball has a melting ability, along with various other abilities, the most known being his melted form.**

 **-Mr. East and blonde haired man are now dead. Gumball killed them in this chapter.**

 **-We all know about the void entrances by now, no more explaining about that.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 12: COMING SOON.**


	12. Home sweet prison!

**Hello! And here is chapter 12!**

 **Warning, this has some swearing, some violence, and a wee little bit of blood.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marcie put her phone away, a look of regret and hurt on her face.

This was it, she made her decision. There was no going back.

She pulled onto the rope harder, which yanked Gumball forward, as she went to the car.

Opening the passenger door, she set him inside gently, since she didn't want to cause any more pain for him.

Marcie looked over at Darwin, and motioned him to get in as well.

The car ride was very depressing and silent, nobody saying a word.

Gumball didn't even dared to try and say anything, and kept his mouth shut.

As soon as they arrived, Marcie got out and pulled the rope again, and went inside.

Some men surrounded them, seriousness on their faces as they questioned her.

Marcie said nothing, as she stepped into a room.

The lady in there, who was wearing a black suit, walked up to them.

"Are we all set?" She asked.

Marcie nodded, as she tried to hold back her tears from falling.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

The lady left the room, the door shutting behind her.

Marcie sighed, and wiped some tears off her face, as she turned towards Gumball with a frown.

"Anything you want to say before they come back?" She asked, her voice full of sorrow.

Getting no reply, she sighed again.

"I'm sorry Gumball, but this is for your own good.."

She let go of the rope, and let it fall to the ground.

"When I came home and saw that... scene... It.. It scared me.. I just.. I just don't want to be the next person next time.."

His eyes widened a little, hearing the last sentence.

"I know this is hard to understand.. But.. I can't keep doing this anymore.. This is just too much to handle.."

Tears flowed in her eyes, as she continued.

"I don't want my dad or my brother to be right about what they said.."

Marcie could remember what their words clearly, the memories echoing through her mind.

She looked down and noticed Gumball crying as well, his tears mixing in with the goop that was surrounding him.

"It wasn't my fault for falling into that stupid void... I never wanted this stupid thing..."

He looked up at her, tears still coming down.

"I just want to go home... Back to Elmore... I just want to see my friends and family again... I miss them..."

Marcie had concern, yet sorrow on her face.

Was this really the right decision?

Before she could react, Gumball hugged her tightly, tears still coming down.

"I don't want to be the bad guy anymore..."

Marcie hugged back, not noticing the lady come back with two other men.

"Sorry to interrupt.. But they're here."

With a sigh, Marcie nodded.

"Don't worry... This isn't going to be forever okay?.." She whispered to Gumball, so quiet only her and him could hear the words.

He gave her a slight nod, as she got off the floor.

"Thank you for your time Miss Williams." The lady said, as she motioned the men an order.

One of the men came up, and stuck something into Gumball's arm, which began to make him tired.

He looked at Marcie with a look of sorrow, then collapsed to the ground with a thud, as he fell asleep.

Marcie left the building, a look of sorrow on her face.

 _Calm down Marcie.. It won't be forever.. Just.. Until.. He learns to control that form.._

She opened the car door, taking a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Did.. Did you do it?.." Darwin asked, still sitting in the back, with a look of concern and sorrow on his face.

Marcie nodded, as she got in.

"It.. It won't be forever.. Just.. Until... You know.." She said, gripping the wheel.

"Until he controls that thing?.."

She nodded, as she started the engine.

"Uh.. Marcie?.."

"Yeah?.."

Marcie began driving down the road, still full of sorrow by the event.

"You're not afraid of me too.. Right?.."

The question made her startled, as she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well of course not.. I'm not scared of either of you guys.." She replied.

"It looked like you were going to give me to them too.. When you were telling me to get in.."

 _Oh no.. I forgot about that... Uh.. Think.._

"I.. It's not like that! It's just.. I.. I don't know anymore.."

She looked down a little, while continuing to look at the road as well.

* * *

Gumball finally woke up, wincing a little, as some pain entered his arm.

Looking up, he found himself in a medium sized glass dome, which was shaped like a large box.

A door was on the side, its metal standing out from the glass, as it reflected the corners of it.

"Well that's a terrible design choice.." He said to himself, as he continued to look at the door.

A door from outside the box like place opened, making him turn to the side of the wall to see who or what it was.

"Is this it?" A voice asked.

"Affirmative. Miss Williams dropped it off."

 _Why does everyone call me an it?!_

Two men stood at the door, each wearing black suits and shades.

"Should we call them in? Hansley wanted to get a look first before he does anything."

Worry began to rise, confusion as well.

 _What are they going to do?..._

"Very well then. Go get Hansley." The first man ordered.

The second left the room, following the order.

Gumball still kept the look of worry on his face, as the first man came up to the box wall.

"Hm. So this was the 'threat' Allison told us about.." The man said to himself, as he peered inside.

"I have arrived!" A voice called out.

The man turned around, the seriousness still remaining on his face.

A new man stood at the doorway, who was also wearing a white labcoat and glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Hansley. It's about time you showed up."

The man nodded, and came up to the box wall as well.

"This is it, correct?"

"Correct. Miss Williams dropped it off."

Mr. Hansley moved his glasses up a little, and looked at Gumball, who was still worried about what was going to happen.

"Alrighty then! Lets get to work, shall we?"

The man nodded, and went over to the door, unlocking it.

"It's all yours Mr. Hansley." The man said, as he gestured towards Gumball.

Mr. Hansley gave a smile to the man, before coming inside.

Gumball backed away a few steps, as fear replaced his worry now.

"It's all right little one, no need to be frightened. I'm only going to make a few tests." Mr. Hansley said, trying to reassure him.

"...How should I trust you?.." Gumball asked, with his voice shaking a little.

Mr. Hansley was startled a bit, not expecting him to talk.

"Don't worry, it's only small tests.. Nothing too big.." He said, a little lie forming.

Gumball relaxed a bit, the reassurance working.

Suddenly, a needle went into his arm again, and everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter twelve! Let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball has a melting ability, along with various other abilities, the most known being his melted form.**

 **-The government guys croaked. Gumball killed them in the last chapter.**

 **-Proven in chapter six and eleven, yes, Gumball can kill people. But sometimes it is without control.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 13: COMING SOON.**


	13. Pain, pain, and more pain

**Hey guys! Here is chapter thirteen!**

 **Warning, swear words, and violence, and some blood.**

 **With that said, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gumball wake up!"

Startled, Gumball woke up confused, hearing Darwin's voice overhead.

"Wait what-"

"Come on! We're gonna be late for the bus!"

He opened his eyes, to find himself in his bed, which confused him very much.

"Wait Darwin how did we get back?.."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, not sure on what Gumball just said.

"What? Gumball come on!"

Gumball was pulled out of bed, and the two got dressed and raced down the stairs.

As soon as they got on the bus, their sister Anais was sitting in the back.

"So what took you guys so long?" She asked.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what the heck's going on?!"

Gumball was confused as heck, since he remembered clearly that everything he knew and loved was gone.

"Gumball are you okay? You're acting weird.." Darwin had concern on his face, as he watched his brother question everything.

"Gumball calm down!" Anais sat him back down on the seat.

"But... But.."

"Just wait until school okay? Everyone's starting to look at us."

The bus arrived at the school, and the three went their separate ways.

Gumball was still confused.

 _Where's the box cell thing?! Where's that building?! Am I really back in Elmore?!_

"Hi Gumball!"

His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend Penny, who waved to him hello.

"Oh uh.."

Suddenly, the memory of her falling off the balcony appeared in his head, freaking him out instantly.

"Gumball?..."

Penny tried to calm him down, but had no avail.

"Gumball stop please just calm down.."

She put her hands in his, as she tried to figure out what he was so terrified about.

Gumball jerked his hands away, with fear and confusion on his face.

"This... This can't be real... You can't be here..."

Penny looked at him with hurt and concern on her face.

"Gumball what are you talking about?..."

He continued to panic, still questioning how he was there.

Darwin and Anais noticed this and tried to calm him down as well, but nothing worked.

Everyone gasped, and began to back away, as they saw a sight they didn't expect.

Gumball looked up at them, fear, panic, and confusion all on his face.

 **"W..What?... What's wrong?..."**

Hearing the deep echoing voice, Gumball looked down with fright, as he realized he was in the melting form now.

Suddenly, blood appeared in his mouth, dripping onto the floor heavily, and didn't stop.

Anais hid behind Darwin, fright displayed on her face.

"You're... You're not Gumball..." Darwin stuttered, fear on his face as well.

Gumball continued to melt, drenched in his own color and some kind of blood.

Students in the hall backed away with fright as well.

This was not Gumball.

 **"W-Wait Darwin it is me... D..Don't panic okay?..."**

"You're not him! You're just a monster!" Darwin shouted, as he continued to back away.

Tears formed in Gumball's blurry eyes, hearing what his own brother just said.

 _Monster...monster..monster..._

The word echoed in his head, which was hurting him greatly.

The words and the scene swirled around, to the point where it was only blurry lines and faces.

 **"No... Please... Stop..."**

The pain continued, as Gumball was now crying, the blood pouring endlessly out of his mouth.

Pain.

Nothing but pain.

* * *

Gumball woke up startled, and found himself still in the box like cell.

He was breathing heavily, since the nightmare felt so real.

Gumball looked down and noticed bandages covering his hand, leg, and the right side of his head, which worried him greatly.

 _What did they do?..._

Gumball started to melt, as the thoughts of what they could of done to him filled his head.

Realizing this, he tried to stop the colors from spilling onto the ground, but failed.

"Are you okay?.."

He looked up to see a woman standing in front of him.

She had dark brown locks falling freely off her shoulders, and wore a white lab coat and glasses, along with a pair of light brown eyes.

Gumball continued to breathe heavily, panicking on what this lady might do.

He flinched, as she bent down and touched his face.

Instead of hurting him like he thought she would, the lady wiped some of the goop off his face with her hand, as she gave him a slight smile.

"Hey, it's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you.."

 **"** h **ow** **do I** kn **ow th** at?..." He asked, still frightened.

The lady set down a plate on the ground, which had some cookies on it.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this.. But I just can't stand seeing them 'test' you like that.. So I wanted to try and make it up to you.." She said, with some sorrow on her face.

A bit hesitant, Gumball took a cookie off the plate, some curiosity on his face.

After a while, Gumball began to trust the lady, who was revealed to be named Danielle.

Danielle flinched, as she heard the door opened.

"Miss Parkers what the hell are you doing?!"

She quickly stood up in alarm.

"I-I'm sorry.. I was just-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

"I have to go.." She said quietly to Gumball, as she exited the cell.

Danielle left the room, but Gumball could hear her and the man talking.

"Sir I can explain!"

"Why the hell were you doing in the damn room?!"

"I... I.. I felt bad okay?! With all those 'tests'..."

"Miss Parkers I thought I told you to stay AWAY from that room! We're trying to keep that damn thing locked away!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN ORDERS!"

Gumball flinched with alarm, as he heard a smack from the outside.

*SMACK*

"Miss Parkers, get the hell out. You're fired."

Tears appeared in Gumball's eyes, due to what he just witnessed.

The door opened again, revealing the man who he heard from outside.

Gumball backed away, and cowered in the corner of the cell, a look of fear and sorrow on his face.

The man huffed, and left the room.

 _Please Marcie... Come back..._

Tears flowed freely, as he stayed cowered in the corner.

* * *

Darwin raised an eyebrow confused, as he heard sounds of small footsteps outside of the door.

"Marcie.. I think the kids are back.."

Marcie went to the door, with a look of sorrow on her face.

The children at the door were smiling eagerly.

"Sorry... He can't come today.." She said sadly.

"Oh.."

The children left, and Marcie shut the door.

She went back to the couch, and buried her face in her hands.

Why did this have to happen?..

* * *

Hell.

For the last week, the prison had been hell for Gumball.

They would give him one meal each day, but that was the only time when he wasn't alone.

Everyday, he was always alone in the dark empty cell, with nothing but himself.

But what was even more hell were the tests.

Mr. Hansley would come in, and do some kind of test yet again, which always hurt something for Gumball.

It was another day of hell for him, as a man left a plate of food.

Gumball pushed it aside, not hungry for it.

Mr. Hansley came in, much to his dismay.

"Good morning fellow subject." He greeted, with a smile on his face.

Gumball had no look of happiness at all, and only had sorrow and fear each day.

What was the point to be happy? Nobody in this place cared.

All they cared about was for him to be locked away, away from society, away from _Darwin_ , and away from _Marcie._

"Why not a little smile eh?"

No smile appeared.

Mr. Hansley shrugged this off, and continued to smile.

"Alrighty, this won't hurt a-"

"It **wi** ll hu **rt. It** al **ways hurts."**

Mr. Hansley was a bit startled by this response.

Gumball stood there in the cell, with his voice in a monotone.

"It does?.." Mr. Hansley asked.

 **"Well** isn't **it** _damn_ **obvious** Sherlock?.."

"What the.. Did you just-"

" **Swear?** Yes. Yes **I** did."

Gumball continued to have a look of hatred, since he despised this man.

"But.. You're a-"

 **"What?** I'm a **what?** A **cartoon** **character?** Oh wait! I forgot, **you think of me** as a _test subject_.."

The words were bitter, and full of hatred.

Mr. Hansley sighed, as he was getting tired of this.

"Look I-

 **"I hate you."**

Mr. Hansley looked at him with surprise, noticing Gumball's voice now lowered down, and almost sounded like echoing.

 **"I hate all of you. Every single one of you stupid government guys."**

Right when Mr. Hansley was going to open the cell door to get in, Gumball lunged towards the see through wall, breathing heavily, with a look of rage and hatred in his eyes, along with being in his melted form.

The man backed away, and didn't bother going into the cell at all.

 **"This cell won't keep me in here forever.. I'm going to break out of it sooner or later.. And you'll die.."**

The scientist left the room in a panic, not wanting to be dead.

Gumball smiled, and reverted back to his normal self.

"Hah, finally something made me happy.."

* * *

Darwin walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood, with melancholy in every step he took.

Despite Marcie's warnings about going out, she let him do whatever, since she knew he would be mourning about this the most.

He couldn't imagine the thought, of his brother all alone in a building, being kept away from him, just because everyone thinks he's a monster.

Kicking the stones, Darwin sighed.

Nothing was the same without Gumball.

He couldn't take it anymore, the thought of those men doing terrible things to his brother.. And the fact that he wasn't there..

 _I have to save him.._

With determination, he ran down the sidewalk, heading to the government building.

 _Don't worry Gumball.. I'm coming.._

* * *

From the act of their bond, Gumball heard a thought in his head, that wasn't his own.

 _Don't worry Gumball.. I'm coming.._

Gumball smiled, hope now revived.

Darwin was going to come save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Aww... So sad...**

 **Anyway let me know what you think! Was this chapter good?**

 **Will Darwin save Gumball from this hell? Stay tuned!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball is in the government building, and Darwin is going to get him out.**

 **-This marks the first time that Gumball has actually swore in this story.**

 **-Okay, just as a little fun fact, the scene where Gumball lunges towards the cell wall where Mr. Hansley is is a reference to Nicole doing the same in The Signiture episode. It is also a reference to the same thing Alice Angel did in Chapter 3 of Bendy And The Ink Machine.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 14: COMING SOON.**


	14. The prison escape

**Hey guys! And here is chapter fourteen!**

 **Warning, contains violence and blood yet again, and swearing.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumball sat in the cell, waiting as the time went by.

Hope was now on his face, now that he knew Darwin was coming to save him from this hell that was a prison.

Letting out a sigh, he sank a little lower to the ground, as he waited for the miracle of being saved to happen.

He heard a sort of bubbling noise, and turned to the side, with confusion on his face.

Seeing what the noise was, his eyes widened with surprise, and he scooted away a few paces.

A weird goopy tentacle thing was on the ground, which sprouted from the goop surrounding him.

It was quite small, only being three inches tall.

 _What the what?! What is that?!_

The weird thing then sunk back down, and disappeared without a trace.

 _Was that... From the... Goop stuff?..._

Gumball reached out to touch the puddle, but jerked his hand away quickly in alarm, as the weird tentacle thing came back.

He looked at it with confusion, as he noticed the thing jerking itself back.

 _What?..._

With curiosity, he moved his hand to the left, the weird thing doing the same.

He then moved his hand right, and once again, the thing followed the movement.

 _Is it... Copying me?... Or.. Wait... Am I... Controlling it?..._

Right when he put his hand out to touch it, the tentacle thing sank back down, some goop splashing off it as it disappeared.

 _This is getting weird..._

* * *

Darwin took a deep breath, as he finally made it to the building.

 _Okay.. We're just going to get Gumball out of there.. And nothing else.._

He repeated the thought in his head once more, but stopped to realize something.

 _Wait! I can't just go in.. I'm going to need some kind of disguise..._

Darwin noticed a government man sitting in his car, humming to himself as he looked at his phone.

The man scrolled through his notification feed, with a bored look on his face.

"Boo."

Startled, the man looked over at his window, only to get hit in the head with a garbage can lid.

Surprised his plan worked, Darwin reluctantly searched the car, for anything that wouldn't look suspitious.

He grabbed a gianormous hat, which covered him completely, along with a cutting tool, and cut out little holes in it so he could see where he was going.

Finally, Darwin took the man's government badge, completing his disguise.

 _Okay.. This plan should work..._

* * *

Two government men were talking with one another, but stopped, as they noticed an abnormally large hat coming into the building, with a badge and two holes cut out of it.

"Uh.. Dave, do you have any idea what that is?.." The first guy asked.

"Nope.. No idea Alex..." The man now known as Dave replied, with a look of confusion on his face.

 _Come on.. We're almost there.._

"Maybe it's a kid?" Alex guessed.

"Eh.. I dunno.. It looks odd..." Dave said, with a look of suspition.

With panic, Darwin began racing towards the hall.

"Hey!"

He looked at each door quickly, opening them to see which held his brother inside.

 _No.. No.. Not that one.._

Darwin was now panicking even more, noticing the men coming down the hall.

He then opened a random door and went inside, hoping to lose them.

"Where'd it go?"

"Come on, I think I saw it go that way!"

Darwin sighed with relief, as he heard the footsteps no longer.

He looked around the room, looking for any sign of some kind of sign.

" **Da** rw **in**?... Is t **hat yo** u?... Or am I **just seeing** a gi **ant** hat in **here?..** "

A bit startled, Darwin noticed a large box like cell, with some sort of see through walls.

He let out a cry of joy, as he saw Gumball in the prison, who was now closer to the front wall, with his hands onto the wall.

Taking off the hat and badge, Darwin ran towards the cell, a look of happiness and relief on his face.

He stopped at the wall, and put his hands onto the wall as well, right in place with his brother's.

"Gumball you're okay!.."

 **"Uh..** no **t** real **ly..."**

Confused, Darwin then noticed his brother's appearance.

Gumball was melting at the head, and at the hands as well.

Bandages were wrapped onto his right arm, along with his right leg and some of the half of his head, which covered half of his face as well, his visible eye blurry and melting.

His voice was also distorted, with a mix of his normal voice, and his melted form voice, which was his normal voice lowered down and made deeper.

"What did they do to you?..."

Darwin noticed tears in his brother's eyes, which mixed into the goop surrounding him.

" **I** **do** n't **kn** ow what **the** y did... **I** jus **t woke up** and found **my** self like **this..."** Gumball said, with sorrow and pain.

"Don't worry.. I'll get you out, okay?.. Everything's going to be fine.." Darwin said, with reassurance in his voice.

 **"B** ut _**how**_ **?..** That **door's** on **ly keycard** activated or whatever.."

Darwin looked over at the door, which had a slot instead of a handle.

"Oh.. Uh.. Well I'll think of something!"

For the next minute, Darwin tried everything to open the door, but had no success whatsoever.

Gumball looked at him with concern, but turned to the door with alarm, as he heard sounds of footsteps coming back.

 **"Hurry!** Those guys are **coming back!"** He said quietly, yet panicking.

"I'm hurrying! But this door is nearly impossible to get into!" Darwin quietly said back, as he continued to try and get it open.

"Come on! I think it's in here!" A voice shouted.

With panic, Darwin ran to the door and locked it, keeping them from coming inside.

"Hey! Open this door!" The voice shouted again, as banging on the door occurred.

This time, Gumball tried to get a shot at it, but failed as well.

But right when he lifted his hand, the tentacle thing from earlier came back, but grew taller as he lifted his hand up higher.

Darwin watched with awe, as the thing was now six feet tall, and now almost slouching in the cell.

With curiousity, yet determination, Gumball put his hand out forward, and the weird tentacle thing obeyed the command, crashing into the door, leaving a dent in its place.

"It's working! Keep going keep going!" Darwin exclaimed, still watching with awe.

Gumball moved his hand back, then forward again, and the thing kept crashing into the door.

Finally, the door gave way, and fell down with a thud, leaving a surprised, yet astonished Darwin standing outside of it.

"...Wow."

The door to the room kicked open, with government guys outside, looks of anger and annoyance.

"Hey wait! It's another one!" Alex shouted.

"And they're getting away!" Dave added.

Gumball and Darwin looked at them with panic, not knowing what to do now.

"Get em'!"

One man grabbed hold of Darwin, and forcefully yanked him backwards.

"Ah! Gumball help me!" He cried, as the man was taking him away.

 _What do I do?! Think Gumball think! Gasp! I got it! Wait no.. That's too risky..._

The angel version of himself appeared to his right, with a look of determination.

"Do it Gumball, your brother needs you!"

"But I can't... I don't want to turn into that monster again..."

"Who cares right now?! Darwin needs you!"

With new determination, and a bit of rage, Gumball turned into his melted form, ready to save his brother.

"Get the other one!" Dave shouted to Alex, who followed the order.

Alex cornered him, with frusteration and anger on his face.

"Come here you little-"

Before he could finish, a puddle was left on the ground, no sign of Gumball anywhere.

"What the hell?! Where'd he go?!"

Alex searched the area, but found nothing.

Darwin was quite confused as well, but then realized where his brother was.

 _Oh.. I get it! He's trying to jump scare them!_

But Darwin was sort of correct on the prediction.

Dave and Alex's mouths dropped with shock, as they noticed a large shadow loom over them, and with bravery, they turned around, only to widen their eyes with even more shock.

Gumball reappeared, and was now standing at nine feet tall, towering the men greatly, with his eyes narrowed and a look that said 'you two are so dead.'

With fright, Alex and Dave quickly ran off out the door, questioning their career choices.

 **"Cowards."**

Darwin looked up at his brother with shock on his face, not expecting this to happen.

"What... The... What?..."

Gumball smiled, enjoying the reaction Darwin had on his face.

 **"Well? Anything you want to add?"**

"Uh... No.. I mean yes! I mean.. It's just... You're huge! How on Earth did that _happen_?!"

Gumball shrugged, not knowing the reason either.

 **"No idea. Probably it's something to do with that goop stuff."**

"Should... We go back to Marcie's now?.." Darwin asked, with hesitation.

 **"Wait.. You did tell her you were breaking me out.. Right?..."**

Darwin had slight realization on his face.

"Oh... Uh... Whoops..."

Gumball bent down, with a mischievous look on his face.

 **"Should we surprise her with this?"**

With thought, Darwin nodded, with a mischievous look on his face as well.

"Lets do it."

* * *

Marcie stepped outside her home, as she felt the nice spring breeze.

"Hm.. I wonder where Darwin is.."

"Over here!"

Marcie looked around her with confusion, since Darwin was nowhere around her.

"Darwin? Where are you?"

"Up here Marcie!"

She looked up, and gasped with shock on her face.

"D... Darwin what-"

The fish was sitting on his brother's shoulder, with a grin on his face.

Gumball stood there, with a grin as well.

 **"Hi Marcie, did we scare ya?"**

"G-Gumball?! W..What... H-How?!"

Marcie continued to be shocked, as Darwin was gently put back down.

"Darwin.. What exactly were you up to?..." She asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Well.. I broke Gumball out of that place.."

"You what?.."

Gumball was now back to normal size, and no longer in his melted form.

"He saved me.. If it weren't for him, I would of been stuck in that hell forever-"

Gumball quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said.

"Sorry.." He quickly added.

"It's fine.." Marcie said, still surprised.

She was finally no longer surprised, and took the two inside.

"Okay, now tell me EVERYTHING that happened. Every single detail."

She sat herself onto the couch, also setting the two there as well.

* * *

Although they told the story, Gumball never told her, or Darwin, about that nightmare, still weary about how it felt so real to him.

"Oh.. I never should of sent you there.." Marcie sighed, as she lightly face palmed.

"Well at least he's okay right?" Darwin said, a bit relieved his plan sort of worked.

Marcie had slight concern on her face.

"Yeah, that's the good part. However, there's a bad part too."

"Please don't tell us the government guys are going to look for me now?..." Gumball had disappointment and worry on his face, as she continued.

"Yep. That's probably what's going to happen."

She then got off the couch, with some determination on her face.

"But I won't let them take you guys away. If they try, then they'll get the hell they deserve." She said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _"You're not him! You're just a monster!"_

Gumball woke up in a jolt, as the nightmare occurred again.

 _Ugh.. Stupid nightmare.. Get out of my head.._

He then went back to sleep, as the night went on.

However, the dream occurred again, starting at the beginning like usual.

"Come on Gumball! We're gonna be late for the bus!" Darwin shouted, as he pulled his brother out of bed.

Gumball grumbled to himself, since he realized it was that dream again.

He sighed, and took his hand out of his brother's.

"Huh?.. What are you doing?.." Darwin asked, confusion on his face.

"I'm not going. There's a certain reason why, but of course you wouldn't understand it." Gumball replied, as he faced the wall.

"What? Gumball you can tell me, I'm your best friend and bro, remember?"

Gumball sighed again, and faced his brother with a frown.

"Of course I remember, I've always remembered.. It's just.. You wouldn't understand what my reason is."

"Gumball please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else if its that important!"

Giving up, Gumball followed his brother to the bus, predicting everything that happened before.

"So what took you guys so long?" Anais asked, as she was sitting in the back like last time.

"The alarm didn't go off." Gumball lied, since he didn't feel like dealing with this.

Arriving at the school, Gumball took a breath, and prayed with all his might that last time wouldn't happen again.

"Hi Gumball!" Penny greeted, like before.

"Oh hi Penny!" He greeted back, not freaking out like before.

"Anything interesting happen with you?" She asked.

"Uh.. Nah.. Not really anything special or whatever." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Noticing her sudden look of surprise, he knew what was happening.

His brother and sister also noticed this, with a look of shock on their faces as well.

"G-Gumball what..." Penny stuttered at her words, as she looked at the melted form of him.

He didn't bother answering, since he knew that they would probably be even more frightened by his voice.

"Was... Was this that reason why earlier?..." Darwin asked, with some fright on his face.

Gumball nodded, still silent.

"What... Exactly... Happened... To you?..." His brother asked again, hesitance in his voice.

With a sigh, Gumball finally spoke, predicting their reactions.

 **"I don't know."**

The three were taken back a little by the sound, taking a few steps back again.

The nightmare was now beginning to take place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There is chapter fourteen!**

 **Let me know what you think? Was it a good chapter?**

 **Will Gumball finally end that nightmare? Stay tuned!**

 **INFO**

 **-Each night, Gumball will have the same reoccurring nightmare, which bothers him greatly.**

 **-He is now back at Marcie's house, and not in the government building.**

 **-Yes, he learned a new ability in this chapter.**

 **-This marks the second time Gumball has swore, the first being in chapter thirteen. However he quickly cuts off after saying it, signifying he said it on accident.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter fifteen: COMING SOON.**


	15. Nightmare's terrors!

**Hey guys! And here is chapter fifteen!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(note, there is minor swear words in this)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is taking place during the rest of the nightmare. Ok read on.**

"This can't be.. You can't be my brother.."

Gumball sighed, knowing Darwin would say this again.

"You're not him! You're just a monster!"

The word echoed through his head, as the blood pouring endlessly out of his mouth made a puddle around him.

 _Monster.. Monster... Monster.._

 _GOSH DARN IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

The scene swirled around again, making it seem dizzy for Gumball, as the faces he always knew turned into sinister and creepy smiles, with glowing white eyes and mouths.

 _Wait that part wasn't there before.._

Faces began to laugh, staring at him with the creepy eyes.

"You will never be the same to us Gumball.." Anais echoed, her face distorted through the swirling abyss of faces.

 **"This isn't real! You're not real! Why should I be afraid of you?!"**

She sneered, and gestured to a new figure.

"Him Gumball.."

The figure stepped forward, looking like a mess.

It was a blue figure, with the same face as everyone else, but with sharp teeth and clawed hands.

With shock, Gumball stumbled over a bit, realizing the figure was him.

 **"No.. I don't look like that!"**

"Don't deny it Gumball.." Penny had a sneer like his sister, but still had her sing song voice, toned down into an echo.

"This is you.. The freak... The monster that we all despise.." Darwin added, with a monotone in his voice.

The faces around Gumball began to mock and taunt him, repeating the words over and over.

 **"Please... Stop it..."**

Penny tilted her head to the side, with a taunting look on her face.

"What's wrong _monster freak?_ Isn't this the place you wanted to go back to?"

Gumball stood up, with a look of frusteration on his face.

 **"SHUT UP YOU FAKER! This isn't Elmore!"** He shouted, which made the faces around him flinch with surprise.

The faces smiled again, and mocked and taunted him again.

"Monster freak! Monster freak!"

They continued to chant the words, with a sinister smile on their faces.

This was the last straw for Gumball, who was tired of this.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

Goop flung to the faces, which stung each and every one of them, as Gumball had a look of frustration and rage.

A sudden cry was heard among the faces, sounding awfully familiar to him.

Faces disappeared to reveal Marcie hunched over onto the ground, clutching her burning chest.

 **"Marcie!"**

Gumball tried to get closer, but she stopped him, a look of hurt and anger on her face.

"Get away from me!"

Hurt, he took steps back.

This wasn't the Marcie he knew.

"See Gumball?... Even Marcie hates you.." Darwin echoed, floating above all of the faces.

 **"She doesn't hate me! You're just making all of this up! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!"**

Gumball gasped a little, as Marcie slumped over, going limp.

Tears formed in his eyes, realizing he just witnessed her die.

The faces continued to taunt him again, until everything faded to black.

* * *

Gumball woke up with alarm, a bit relieved the nightmare ended.

He looked over at the other end of the couch, where his brother slept peacefully.

"Gumball?... Are you okay?..."

Gumball looked up to see Marcie looming over him, with a look of concern on her face.

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"Okay, we all know that's a big fat lie."

"Fine.. I just had a nightmare okay?"

Bothered by the noise, Darwin woke up sleepily, as he let out a yawn.

"What about a nightmare?" He asked.

Gumball sighed, and told the two about the reoccurring nightmare, telling each different ending.

"It.. It felt so real.. How you died right there in front of me... And... Everything else..." He finished, sorrow in his voice.

Marcie sat beside him, and stroked his head, while holding him close to her.

"I know, it was scary.. But don't worry.. None of that happened.. And I'm still here.."

* * *

After that day, it seemed the nightmare would not go away.

Each night it would occur again, always having the same scenes over and over.

This problem lead to lack of sleep for Gumball, since he was always waking up from the nightmare in alarm.

It was another sleepless night, as he tried desperately to end this.

The nightmare began, and placed him back into the bedroom.

"Gumball come on! We're going to be late!"

He thought, trying to figure out how to change the scenes once more, and end them quickly.

"Gumball are you okay? You've been standing there for two minutes.."

"Huh? Oh uh yeah I'm fine.. I was just thinking for a second.." Gumball replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

 _Hm.. What can I change differently... Maybe... Not go to school? Eh, it's a shot._

Right when they arrived at school, Gumball snuck away and hid inside some bushes, hoping that nobody would find him.

"Hey!"

Gumball flinched, hearing the sound he always despised.

"Uh... Hi Miss Simian... Shouldn't you be inside teaching stuff?..."

Miss Simian scowled, as she pulled him out from the bushes.

"Why aren't you in school?! Get to class!" She screeched, as she forced him inside.

The dream unfortionatly had the same ending, the creepy faces taunting and mocking him as he awoke from consciousness.

Gumball sighed with defeat, since there seemed to be no more hope to end the terrible nightmare.

"Did you have that dream again?"

He looked over at the end of the couch to find Darwin sitting there, sleepiness and concern on his face.

"Yeah.."

"Well.. What happened this time?"

Gumball sat himself up better, as he explained the changes.

"I tried to skip school, but Miss Simian forced me inside, and then the scenes repeated again."

"Have you tried any other stuff to change it?"

Gumball sighed with misery.

"Yes.. And they end up failing every single freaking time.."

"Well... Good luck for the next one.."

"Thanks.. Uh.. Goodnight I guess.."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Gumball woke up once again, back in the bedroom, with Darwin shouting at him.

 _Now what do I change?... I tried everything!_

"Gumball come on! We're going to be late for school!"

He sighed, and followed Darwin once again to the bus.

Now at the school, he walked inside, prepared for whatever was going to happen.

The melting occurred again, and like last time, everyone began to back away with fright.

"You're not him! You're just a monster!" His brother shouted, as Anais hid behind.

 _Monster... Monster.. Monster..._

 _GGRRRR SHUT UP!_

Gumball couldn't take this anymore, the same words and scenes that played over.

With rage, he let out a ear defining scream, surprising everyone around him.

The goop was splashed around, burning anyone that was in its path.

Darwin fell to the ground, being the one getting hit by it.

 _They aren't real.. None of this is!_

Gumball grabbed the fake Darwin by the sort of neck, hatred and frusteration displayed clearly in his eyes.

"AAck.. Please... No.."

Darwin was then cut in the sort of neck, and fell to the ground, going limp instantly.

Anais had terror in her eyes, as Gumball was now looking at her.

Soon everyone in the hall were killed, since you know, they aren't real.

Gumball looked up, noticing another figure in the hall.

Grabbing them by the throat, he had the figure against the wall.

The rage disappeared, as the figure turned out to be Marcie, who had a look of terror and sorrow in her eyes.

She was quickly released, as she fell down to the floor, regaining her oxygen.

"Gumball... How could you?..." Her voice was down to a whisper, with stuttered breaths.

The scene then faded to black, the last thing Gumball seeing, was the look of hurt and terror on Marcie's face.

* * *

It was now morning, as Gumball woke up in alarm once again.

"Stupid nightmare.." He muttered to himself.

"Same one again?"

Marcie was standing near the couch, a look of concern on her face.

Gumball sighed, knowing he would have to tell her what happened in it.

"Yeah..."

She sat down beside him, waiting to hear what happened in the dream this time.

"So what happened?"

"Well..."

Gumball went on and told her about the new change that happened, and how he couldn't take anymore of it repeating, even to the moment when he almost choked the fake Marcie to death.

Soon he finished, taking in shuddered breaths, still startled by the scene.

"It's okay, it was only just a dream.. Nothing of that scene was real.." Marcie said, trying to reassure him, as she softly stroked his head like usual.

"Marcie.. You don't think it's going to actually.. Happen.. Right?.."

She noticed a look of worry and fright on his face, which was pretty concerning for her.

"Don't worry, I know things are a bit.. Difficult right now.. But everything's going to be okay.. That scene's never going to happen."

"But what if it _does_ happen?.."

"Then I'll know what to do."

Marcie got up off the couch, and went to go get dressed.

Gumball sat there, still pondering on the question.

* * *

It was night once again, meaning the dream would most likely occur again.

In which it did.

"Gumball wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

He sighed, once hearing Darwin's voice start to echo in.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a sec."

Gumball got out of the bed, as Darwin left the room.

He took in a shaky breath, getting ready for the scene that was going to come.

A FEW SCENES LATER!

The creepy faces continued to taunt over and over, which did nothing for Gumball.

He silently stared at the ground, not bothering to disprove their statements.

"Monster freak! Monster freak!"

The face that was Darwin noticed him not doing anything, and made a slight scowl.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Don't you even _care_?!"

Gumball sighed, now tired of this charade.

 **"No."**

The faces whispered to one another, before looking back forward.

The face that was Anais had a look of confusion, trying to comprehend this answer.

"What do you mean, _no_?" The Penny face asked, confused as well.

 **"You guys are right. Nothing I do can change anybody's mind about me. I really am a monster freak."**

"You mean.. You _accept_ this?.." The Darwin face questioned.

Gumball nodded, meaning every word.

 **"Yeah. I accept it."**

The three main faces had a sneer, since they had waited for these words for so long.

"Are you ready to descend?"

 **"Yes."**

"Close your eyes."

Doing as he was told, Gumball closed his eyes, accepting the fate that was going to happen.

He felt a sudden wave of nausea overcome him, as he awoke to find himself in darkness.

"Welcome to your new _home_ Gumball.." A voice eerily similar to Darwin's echoed, not being able to be seen anywhere.

 **"Where am I?..."** Gumball asked, as he looked down, discovering he was completely in his melted form.

"You're in your conscious.. While _it_ takes over you.."

A sudden image appeared in front of Gumball, being a picture of Rob.

"Gumball, how do you feel about this person?"

 **"Ticked off, kind of angry.."**

"Do you want to.. _kill_ him for what he's done?"

Gumball was a bit confused by this question, as he looked at the image.

Rage, frustration, and anger were all he could feel, as he looked at the picture, getting an urge to attack it.

"I take that as a yes. Now kill him."

* * *

Marcie was sleeping in her bed peacefully, as the clock ticked time away.

"Marcie?..."

Responding to her name, she woke up sleepily, as she felt pokes at her side.

"What is it?.."

She sat up in bed, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Darwin stood at the side of her, a look of worry on his face.

"Gumball's acting weird... I keep seeing him twitching.. And.. Growling..."

A look of concern appeared on Marcie's face, as she got out of bed.

"Well.. Did you try waking him up?.."

Darwin shook his head yes, as they walked down to the living room.

"Yeah.. But.. When I stick my fin out to touch him.. I hear more growls.."

Entering the living room, Marcie walked over to the couch.

To their concern, Gumball was nowhere to be found, and only a blanket and pillow remained where he was before.

Marcie and Darwin flinched, as something crashed in the kitchen.

"What was that?.." He asked, worried very greatly now.

"I don't know.. But.. It doesn't sound good.. I'll go check it out."

Marcie motioned the fish to stay put, as she quietly snuck into the kitchen, another crash heard coming from the room.

She sighed in relief, as she found Gumball inside, but concern remained for her.

He was facing the wall in front of him, not looking at her in the slightest.

"Gumball?... Is everything okay?..."

Marcie stepped closer, but stopped, as she noticed she stepped into some goop, which was scattered around her.

Now even more worried, she looked up, noticing Gumball crouching, as he melted slowly.

Hearing a growl, Marcie stepped back, getting ready for whatever was about to come next.

"..Gumball?..."

She suddenly screamed, as a weird tentacle thing, which appeared to be made out of goop, rose from the ground, now six feet tall.

Darwin ran into the kitchen, panic on his face, since he heard her scream.

"Marcie what's going on?!"

Gumball finally turned around, obviously being the one who made the weird thing.

Marcie and Darwin had a look of terror, noticing that he was in his melted form, a look of death and murder in his eyes.

* * *

"Hm, is it difficult to destroy him?"

The fake Darwin watched, as Gumball lunged towards the image, trying to claw it to bits, but had no avail.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him soon.."

* * *

Marcie managed to dodge the attacks, and took Darwin out of the kitchen quickly.

"Marcie what happened?! Why is Gumball attacking us?!"

They quickly dodged another attack.

"I don't know!" She yelled, as they jumped over the coffee table, which like the last time, broke.

"Damn it.. That table was sixty bucks.."

Suddenly, tentacle like creatures wrapped around the two, restraining their movements.

Looking into Gumball's eyes, Marcie's eyes widened.

"This isn't Gumball.."

* * *

The fake Darwin sneered, as Gumball stopped lunging towards the image, tired from this.

"Oh, have you finally given up?"

 **"What else am I supposed to do?!"**

"I know _just_ what you'll be doing now.."

Two figures appeared in front of them, bright white colored with no features at all.

"Try and kill these instead."

Gumball sighed, and did as the fake said, doing what he could to try and kill the figures.

He raised some tentacle things up, and wrapped them around the two figures, who were squirming and panicking.

"Now, it's time to get in for the kill.."

* * *

Marcie didn't have much of a plan now, since they were pretty much trapped.

The tentacles grew tighter, almost just about ready to squeeze the life out of her and Darwin.

She looked into Gumball's eyes yet again, but this was not him.

He would never try and hurt them on purpose, or even try and kill them for that matter.

Marcie took another breath, as she spoke what she could.

"Gumball.. If you can hear me in there.. Just know.. I believe in you..."

The creature supposed to be Gumball had a look of confusion, as she continued.

* * *

Before Gumball could react, he noticed the first figure speak.

 _"Gumball.. If you can hear me in there.. Just know.. I believe in you..."_

The voice sounded very familiar, almost like.. Marcie's.

 **"Wait.. What?..."**

He continued to watch, as the figure distorted, and formed into Marcie, who looked like she was getting her life squeezed out of her by each minute.

 _"All those people.. Who think of you wrong, well, they're wrong.. You aren't a monster... You're still the same little troublemaker I've always known.. Nothing can change that.. Please Gumball.. Come back to me.. You can fight that monster in you.. I know you can.."_

The fake Darwin had a look of worry, since this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Don't listen to her! She's trying to manipulate you!"

 **"Shut up faker.. You're the one trying to manipulate me!"**

The fake Darwin screamed, as the tentacles were now faced towards him, strangling him to death.

"You'll regret this!"

He then disappeared, as everything went to black.

* * *

The tentacles disappeared, and Marcie and Darwin fell back down to the ground, regaining their breath.

Gumball fell to the ground as well, and his eyes closed.

Marcie quickly got up and ran over to him, along with Darwin.

"Gumball are you there?! Please wake up.."

Regaining form, Gumball opened his eyes again, which turned back to normal as well.

"Ugh... Did I miss something?..."

Before he could react, he was hugged by Darwin, who had a look of relief on his face.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah... And it seems those nightmares are long gone too.." Gumball replied, as he got off the floor.

Remembering the scene, worry appeared on his face.

"Wait.. You're okay too right?..."

Marcie gave a smile, and nodded in agreement.

"Yep, we're okay too."

Gumball let out a yawn, and strided over to the couch.

"I'm going to bed.. Goodnight."

Marcie looked over at Darwin, who was also going to bed as well.

"Goodnight guys."

She left and went to her room, glad that the nightmare's terrors were now over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Wow that was long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Marcie has finally convinced Gumball he is not a monster like everyone else says.**

 **-Shown in this chapter, Gumball has had reoccurring nightmares about the same dream. They are now over.**

 **-Also shown in this chapter and others, Gumball had difficulty controlling the melted form's abilities, eventually losing control in this chapter. But since he finally beat the 'nightmare's terrors', he now has full control.  
**

 **-Unfortunately for Marcie, the new coffee table she bought broke. It was also sixty dollars too. So NEW TABLE!**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter sixteen: COMING SOON MAYBE. (As long as there is no writer's block)**


	16. Boyfriend stuff!

**OH NO A MONTH HAITUS! (sorry if I spelled that wrong)**

 **I am SO freaking sorry people! I've had A LOT of writer's block for RWR (short for Real World's Realties) lately, hence why this took so long.**

 **So.. Remember in the very first chapter, I mentioned that Marcie wasn't the typical OC that has an interest for the main character, like, a lot?**

 **Well... I didn't say she's doesn't have a love interest though.. Let me explain.**

 **There's going to be a new character, who Marcie is dating.**

 **Warning, this has swearing in this chapter.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another typical day, as Marcie was getting ready to go somewhere.

She came into the living room, carrying what looked to be a small bag.

"Uh.. Where are you going?"

Noticing the look of confusion on Gumball's face, Marcie then began to explain.

"Well, I'm just going out to breakfast with a friend, it's not really anything special."

"Then.. What's up with that weird look on your face?.."

"Oh uh... I'm just... Happy I guess.."

Gumball narrowed his eyes, obviously not oblivious to Marcie's lie.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Uh.."

Marcie sighed, and finally told the real truth.

"Okay fine, you caught me. I'm going out to breakfast with Aaron, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

The two flinched, and turned around, seeing Darwin standing there behind them.

"Any particular reason why you were standing there?" Marcie questioned.

"Well, your talking woke me up." He replied, as he was no longer behind them now.

"Oh, sorry about that.. Anyway.."

Marcie opened the front door, ready to leave.

"I'll see you guys soon, bye!"

She then left, leaving Gumball and Darwin to still ponder on what just happened.

* * *

Marcie stepped inside a diner, which read 'Brianna's Breakfast' as the name.

She glanced at the booths, eventually finding her boyfriend sitting in one of them.

He was sitting there patiently, and smiled once she sat down beside him.

"Hey Marcie, I'm glad you came!" He greeted, receiving a smile from her as well.

"Well of course I wouldn't ditch you Aaron, you know that." Marcie said cheerfully, as she looked over the menu.

"So, what's up with you? Anything interesting the past few weeks?" Aaron asked.

Marcie looked up from her menu, not exactly expecting this question to pop up.

"Uh.. Well.. I guess things happened.. But it's not all that important."

"Really? But could you tell me?"

"Uh.."

"Are you ready with your order?"

The two shook their heads no, and the waitress left to go fill a different table's order.

"I guess you could say the past few weeks were pretty weird." Marcie continued. "It's kind of unbelievable actually."

"Marcie are you trying to keep me on suspense here? I'm getting pretty curious now." Aaron said joke fully, as he finally found what he wanted on the menu.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the suspense over with."

Marcie found what she wanted, as she continued.

"Well, there were those kidnappings recently.."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that.. Did they catch the kidnapper yet?"

"From what I heard, half of the children in my parents' neighborhood are missing, so I don't think they caught the guy yet."

"Shit.. I feel bad for all those parents.." Aaron had a look of sorrow, since this was pretty terrible news.

"I know.. I'm surprised a guy can keep all those kids locked up somewhere. I mean, you'd think they would've run out of room or something."

The waitress soon came back to the table.

"Is your order ready now?" She asked.

The two nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take an omelet please." Aaron replied.

The waitress wrote this down in a small note pad, then looked over at Marcie.

"Some waffles please." She said.

This was written down.

"Alright, your orders will be out shortly." The waitress said, as she left the table.

"Oh guess what Cole did last week!"

"What?" Marcie questioned.

"So, we were hanging out at Brittney's party, yeah? Well, Cole was drinking some punch, while someone announced something. Suddenly, when Brittney came out, she had this ugly looking dress on, so guess what he did."

"What'd he do?"

"He literally spit his punch out, and even funnier, it spilled all over that dress!"

The two laughed, since this story was pretty hilarious.

"Oh my gosh.. Brittney must of been so pissed.." Marcie said, soon stopping her laugher.

"Yeah.. She was alright, so pissed that she demanded for Cole not to drink any more of it!"

"Pff... That's so funny..."

"Yeah I know!"

The waitress came back with their food, and they gladly took it.

"Thanks." They both said.

The two soon began talking, while also eating their food as well.

Soon, they said their goodbyes, as Marcie left the restaurant.

When leaving however, the sky turned gray, and it began to rain.

Marcie went into her car, and turned on the engine.

However, it wouldn't start.

The rain was splashing onto her windows, as she tried again to start her car.

"Need any help?"

She looked over at her side to see Aaron leaning over the car door.

"Yeah, it's not really working for me." She replied, stepping out of the way so he could see what was wrong.

Upon inspecting the engine, he frowned.

"Well this isn't good. It looks like your engine's quit. You might need a new one."

He shut the hatch, and looked over at Marcie.

"If you want, I could drive you home while it's at the mechanic's, if it's not a problem."

Marcie thought, a little worried since she obviously knew Gumball and Darwin were back home, and she wasn't sure what reaction she would see from Aaron if that happened.

 _It's probably fine._

"Sure, it's fine." She said, giving Aaron a slight nod.

Aaron shut the door, and went over to his pickup truck, which luckily he had some towing equipment in the back in case for this kind of situation.

"Alright, I'll latch the car on."

Marcie climbed into the truck's passenger seat, waiting patiently as Aaron latched her car onto the tow.

"All set back here."

He went into the driver's seat, and turned on the engine.

Soon, they were on their way to the mechanic's.

"So.. I heard.. Something happened with your brother?.."

Aaron tried to not sound rude or nosy, as he said this sentence.

Marcie sighed, but replied.

"Yeah.. He's kinda in jail right now.."

"Jail? What happened?"

Marcie slumped into the seat, watching some cars go by.

"It's a long story.. I was just... Showing him something, and he really didn't take it all too well."

"So.. A fight?"

"Yeah, a fight."

"He didn't.. Injure you like, really badly or anything right?"

"Well... He sort of did.. It was really only a fractured ankle and a few cuts, but I'm okay."

"What was it you were showing him to make him go crazy like that?"

"I.. I was only showing him something I found in the road, and he was pretty pissed cause of that."

"Oh we're here!"

Aaron stopped the truck in front of the mechanic's, and stepped out to go talk to the mechanic.

Marcie waited, as she thought about things.

 _Should I tell him?... It might sound weird.. Or he might think I'm crazy or something.. But.. I guess it's worth a shot.._

Aaron went back into the driver's seat, Marcie's car no longer latched on anymore.

"Alright, it's getting fixed. Now let's take you home."

* * *

The two had arrived at Marcie's home, as the rain continued to pour.

"Thanks for the ride Aaron, I really appreciated it."

Marcie stepped out into the rain, shutting the truck door behind her.

Before she could react, an umbrella was above her head, along with Aaron next to her.

"Being quite the gentleman huh?"

"Maybe."

Marcie walked over to her door, Aaron close behind her.

"Okay well, thank you Aaron. I had fun."

"Me too.."

Marcie noticed Aaron seeming to be bothered by something.

"Uh.. Are you okay?"

"Marcie I hate to be nosy or anything, but.. Could you show me what you found in the road? I'm just curious why your brother was mad about it."

Hesitant, Marcie thought for a moment, before finalizing her decision.

"Alright, I'll show you. Just wait here for a second.."

She unlocked the door, and stepped inside, as Aaron waited patiently.

Marcie shut the door, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen.

Curious, she walked over there, and found what was making the noise.

Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the floor, with what appeared to be some cans of whipped cream in their hands.

"Uh.. Hi Marcie.. How'd it go?.." Gumball asked hesitantly, his mouth full of the whipped cream.

"It went well. What's going on here?"

Marcie glanced around the kitchen, finding specks of white on the ground.

"Well.. We were bored.. So.. Darwin and I went into the kitchen, and found this whipped cream.. He sprayed some on my face, so we kind of just played around with it.."

"Okay then.. Well anyway.."

Marcie then changed the subject.

"Aaron's at the door right now.. And he kinda wants to see what I found in the road.."

"So.. You want us to go hide or something?"

"Not exactly.. But just for a second.."

"Uh.. Okay.."

Gumball and Darwin quietly got up and went to go hide behind the couch, as Marcie went back over to the door.

She opened it, and gestured for Aaron to come in.

"Alright, come on in."

He looked around at the living room, noticing some of the new furniture in it.

"Ooh, got new stuff huh?"

"Yeah.. Well.. Replacement stuff anyway..."

Marcie soon took a breath, and prepared what she was going to say.

"Okay, this might sound crazy and hard to believe, so here I go."

She glanced over at the couch, and motioned for the two to come out.

"Don't freak out or anything.. Okay?.."

Aaron nodded, still soaking wet from being in the rain.

He watched, as Gumball and Darwin slowly came out, who were hesitant in their movements, worried that Aaron might take this the wrong way.

"Wow.. I did not see that coming.."

Aaron could only look in shock and disbelief, trying to grasp what was in front of him.

Marcie was praying hard that he wouldn't react negatively.

"Wait, aren't they from that kids show I saw before?"

She nodded, still worried about his reaction.

"How exactly did this happen?"

Marcie sighed, knowing this question would come up sooner or later.

"It's a long story.. To sum it up, a few weeks ago I found one, and then at least two weeks later I found the other, and well, some glitch guy I guess.. But that's basically it.."

She noticed Aaron was still a bit taken back by this.

"Do.. You need to sit down or something?.. I know this is a lot to take in.."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm alright, no need to worry." Aaron said, trying to reassure her.

"You're not like.. You know.. Upset right?.."

"Of course not! Why would I be upset with my girlfriend?"

Aaron gave her a smile, much to Marcie's relief.

"Okay then.. I guess I'll get the introductions out of the way first.."

Marcie looked over at Gumball, motioning for him to say something.

"Oh uh okay.."

He walked up towards Aaron, the situation still pretty awkward.

"Um.. Hi.. I'm Gumball, and this is my brother Darwin.." He said, gesturing over to Darwin, who slightly waved hi.

"I'm Aaron. It's nice to meet you guys." Aaron said, still having a smile on his face.

"Anyway... Do you want to stay?.. I don't think it's going to stop raining for awhile.."

Marcie peeked out the window, as the rain continued to pour down.

"Sure, it's alright. I don't mind waiting." Aaron replied, sitting down since he was tired of standing.

Soon, he and Marcie were talking, while both sitting on the couch, holding each other close.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped, and left a beautiful rainbow in the sky.

"Bye Marcie, I'll see you later!" Aaron called out, as he stepped into his truck and drove away, Marcie waving back to him.

She looked back up into the sky, the rainbow still proudly shining there.

Today was actually a pretty good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there was chapter sixteen! Again, sorry for the long wait..**

 **But let me know what you think! Was this a good chapter?**

 **Anyway with that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Aaron is Marcie's boyfriend. He's a sweet guy at age 24, and is usually kind and loving for his girlfriend. Proven in this chapter, he doesn't mind the situation, and is mostly chill about it. Also he has a pickup truck. :/**

 **-Here's a fun fact! Originally in this chapter during the diner scene, I planned to have it be revealed that Gumball and Darwin were watching the date play out the whole time, and were supposed to be spying on the two through a bush plant in the building. However, they were soon caught by a waitress who was watering the plant, who is pretty freaking startled by this discovery, along with mostly everyone else in the diner. Then, Marcie was going to be annoyed, and quickly take care of the situation. I decided to scrap this part of the story, just because it sounded a little weird for Gumball and Darwin to be spying on Marcie after all, considering they probably wouldn't care if she had a boyfriend or not. Also, it sounded boring to me too. Just a little deleted scene for you there!**

 **-Here's a deleted concept! So, the original draft of this story. Here's the plot. So, it was supposed to be about two things at once. On the first thing, Marcie has recently lost her job, and is looking for a new one. On the second thing, Gumball is trying to prove to everyone that he really isn't a dangerous monster like people keep assuming him to be, but it's not seeming to work out. Yeah.. I didn't really like this concept all too much.. Since I really didn't have much to do with it, so I rewrote this. That's another reason why this took so long.**

 **-Quick heads up! The next chapter is going to focus on Marcie and her father and brother's relationships, going along with what happened in chapters two and six. Just a little note!**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter seventeen: COMING SOON.**


	17. Weird creature thing

**Uh oh, Spagettios! It's been another month again! Oh wait make that.. Two months.. Wait no.. Three or four..**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've had A LOT of writer's block.**

 **But chapter seventeen is now here!**

 **Like I said last time, this chapter is going to focus on Marcie's family, aka her brother and father at one point. So be prepared for that!**

 **It also focuses on something else, too! :)**

 **Anyway, with that said, onto the chapter!**

 **Oh one more thing! New character kind of! It'll be explained in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a quiet, peaceful night, as it was going to be day soon.

Everyone and everything seemed at rest, not much sounds really heard at all.

Gumball and Darwin were sleeping peacefully on the couch like usual, making slight movements every couple of minutes.

Shifting to the other side, Gumball's arm now almost touched the floor.

Unbeknownst to him, his hand started to melt, making a small little puddle on the ground.

However, the puddle started to shift and form, even making movements.

Still though, nobody was awake to notice this.

* * *

Darwin woke up sleepily, as he started hearing something scurrying in the kitchen.

Curious, he got up and went to investigate, while also trying to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone up.

The sounds were getting a little louder as he stepped into the next room, with a new mix of weird splashing noises.

Seeing what was in there, Darwin's mouth was slowly hung open, as he was in a little bit of shock and confusion.

He quietly went back over to the couch, and carefully tried to get his brother awake.

"Um... Gumball wake up..."

"Hnng?..."

Gumball sleepily opened his eyes, a little confused and annoyed.

"Sorry.. But.. There's something in the kitchen..." Darwin whispered.

"What? Is it really that important then?"

"Gumball I'm serious.. It's moving around in there.."

Gumball sighed, and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Relax dude, it's probably nothing. Just go back to sleep."

He soon flinched, as he felt something was near his leg.

Looking down, Gumball quickly got up, shocked, confused, and sort of frightened.

A goopy, blue colored creature was on the ground, looking almost oval-shaped, and had two drippy eyes (with no pupils), along with a jagged mouth. (think of like, Principal Brown's mouth, but less hairy and more goopy)

The creature had a curious look, trying to figure out what the two things in front of it were.

"Uh... What is that?..."

Gumball had a look of confusion, a little weirded out by this creature.

"Maybe... You accidently created it when you were sleeping?" Darwin suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

The creature was looking up at them, a joyful smile on its face like a jack-o-lantern.

It was making inaudible sounds, almost like gurgling instead of speaking, but in an echoing type of voice.

Studying them again, the creature let out a cry of.. Joy?.. As it jumped onto Gumball, burying itself into the cat's chest.

"I think... It thinks your it's uh... Parent..." Darwin said, as he heard the being softly breathing.

Hesitant, Gumball held the creature upright in his hands, the being still cuddling against his chest.

"Should we tell Marcie about this?.." He asked, as the creature made another little happy cry.

"Well yeah.. We should probably do that.."

Gumball thought for a moment, before changing his mind.

"You know what, screw it. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed, and we can tell her about it in the morning."

"But Gumball we can't just-"

Darwin was cut off, much to his annoyance.

"It'll be fine, just wait until tomorrow."

Darwin sighed, before finally giving in.

"Alright.. I'll see you in the morning then."

The two then climbed back onto the couch, the creature still 'holding' on to Gumball.

"So... Should we name it?.."

"What?" Darwin sat up, a little confused by Gumball's question.

"I said, should we name it? I mean, it's not like Marcie's gonna care, right?"

"Of course she's going to care Gumball! We can't just brush this off like nothing happened!"

"Okay, okay, geez. But what do you think it's name should be at least?"

Darwin shrugged.

"I don't know. There's not much to really go with. It's blue, it's drippy and gloopy-"

"Oh that's not bad."

"What's not bad?"

"What you just said."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, still pretty confused.

"So what, you want to name it drippy?"

"No, the other word."

"Gloopy?.."

"Yeah. But without the Y."

"You want to name it.. Gloop?.."

"Well yeah, it sounds like an okay name."

"Okay then. Goodnight Gumball."

"Goodnight."

The two finally went to sleep, the creature, now known as Gloop, sleeping quietly under Gumball's arm.

* * *

It was now morning, as Marcie stepped into the living room.

"Good morning-"

She cut off, noticing a weird creature sleeping next to the two, who were watching TV.

The creature's head was gently leaning against Gumball's side, as it was softly snoring.

"Uh.. Guys?... What is that?..."

Gumball and Darwin turned to face Marcie, who was pretty confused.

"Well.. Gumball kinda accidently created it last night in his sleep... And well.. Yeah.. Basically that.." Darwin explained.

"It think's I'm it's Dad now or something." Gumball added, glancing down at the creature.

"Um.. Okay.. So.. What?.. Did you guys name it?.."

Gumball nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I did anyway. It's named Gloop."

"Why?"

"Because it's gloopy."

"Okay then..."

Marcie heard her phone ring, and went over to the kitchen to answer it.

Seeing who was calling her, she frowned, but answered it anyway.

"Hello Dad, long time no see. What do you want."

 _ **"Look Marcie, I just want to apologize for the other day. I know, I know, you're still mad at me. But I want to make it up to you."**_

"With what?"

Marcie heard her father sigh over the phone.

 ** _"Your mother and I had a discussion. We've decided to invite you over for dinner tonight. We want to try to make things right again. To answer quickly, yes, it's fine if you bring Gumball along with you too."_**

"Um.. Okay.. But... His brother's here too."

 _ **"So there's two now? Eh, it's fine. He can come too."**_

"Alright. But.. Thanks for apologizing Dad.. I'll be there tonight."

 _ **"See you tonight Marcie."**_

The phone call ended, as Marcie took a small breath.

Well, that honestly went well.

She went back over to the living room, ready to deliver this news.

"Guys, I have a little announcement to make."

The two stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at her.

Gloop finally woke up, also looking at her with curiosity.

"My parents invited us over for dinner tonight, to somewhat make up for that.. Day."

"So.. Your Dad isn't like.. Really mad anymore?" Gumball questioned.

Marcie nodded, much to his relief.

* * *

It was now night, as Marcie drove in her car to her parents' house.

Gumball and Darwin were sitting in the back.

"So.. Where's.. Um.. Gloop?.." Darwin questioned, noticing the creature wasn't present with them.

"Well.. He was kind of sleeping.. And I didn't want to bother him.. So.. He's back at the house." Gumball replied.

"You left him by himself?.. Didn't you like.. Leave some kind of thing to kind of.. You know.. Let him know that we left?.."

"Oh right.. Uh.. Whoops.."

Gumball tried to somewhat reassure himself and Darwin, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well.. It's probably fine.."

* * *

Gloop woke up sleepily, and sat up onto the couch.

He glanced around, eager to see his caretaker, hoping that he would be able to get some food, since he was hungry.

Noticing no sign of him however, Gloop frowned.

He jumped off the couch, and desperately looked around the house with worry.

There wasn't any sign of his caretaker anywhere, neither the girl or the fish.

Where did they go?..

Gloop started looking under tables, hoping that this was just a game they were playing that he was unaware of.

However, it was not, much to his dismay.

Gloop began to whine, as he looked around again.

No trace.

Gloop stopped, a thought coming to mind.

If his caretaker wasn't here, someone must've taken him away!

He began to get angry, yet worried at the same time.

Gloop then began to shift and change, increasing in size.

Whoever took his caretaker was going to pay!

* * *

"Here we are."

Marcie parked the car, arriving at her parents' house.

The three stepped out, and walked up to the door.

Hesitant, Marcie knocked on it.

Lucky for her, her mother (Julie) answered.

"Hello Marcie, long time no see." Her mother greeted, as she gave Marcie a small hug.

"Yep, I guess that's true." Marcie replied.

Julie glanced over, noticing the two next to Marcie.

"Hello to you too Gumball, has everything been going okay for you?"

"I guess." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh and what's your name?" She asked, as she looked at Darwin.

Seeing that she was friendly, Darwin politely walked up to her, a smile on his face.

"I'm Darwin! It's a pleasure it meet you Mrs. Williams!" He greeted, his fin outstretched for Julie to shake.

Julie smiled, and did the same.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said cheerfully.

Julie then stepped aside.

"Well come on in, Oliver's in the living room right now."

The three walked into the house, still unsure whether Marcie's father was still upset over the other day.

"Wait.. What's that sound?.." Gumball questioned, as loud shaking noises were heard, almost like an earthquake in a way.

Oliver quickly stepped out of the living room, aware of the noises.

"What the hell was that?!"

Julie was quite worried as well, as she noticed something outside from the window.

"Uh.. You might want to come take a look..." She said reluctantly, as she looked through the glass.

Marcie took a look, and began to get concerned.

"Hey.. Since when did a movie kind of cliché happen in town?.."

Confused by what she was talking about, Gumball and Darwin took a look, before realizing what was going on.

"Uh oh.."

Darwin sighed, knowing something was bound to happen.

"Uh oh what? This isn't _your_ doing, right?" Oliver questioned, a little pissed, but concerned.

"Um.. Well... You see, uh.. I kinda accidently created this drippy thing in my sleep last night.. It thinks I'm it's parent or something.. And.. Well.. I didn't exactly.. Tell him we were leaving..." Gumball explained nervously, receiving a few groans from the others.

A loud screech could be heard, as some screams were in the background.

"Okay we need to act fast. Otherwise whoever's out there, is pretty much screwed." Marcie said, as the screeching continued.

"Hold on, is any of us even brave enough to actually stand up to it with out the chance of getting killed?" Julie asked.

Nobody answered, since they knew there was a high chance of death.

"Wait, I think Gumball should do it."

A bit surprised, Gumball glanced over at Darwin.

"Hold on, what?! Why me?!"

"Because you're the one that started the mess, so maybe it's you who should stop Gloop." Darwin replied.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Gloop?.."

Marcie shrugged, not exactly sure on the name either.

"I don't know, it's just the name they chose for it."

"Either way, you have all those abilities, remember? I'm sure it's not that difficult for you." Darwin said.

Gumball then sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine.. I'll do it.."

He stepped outside, the others watching with curiosity.

Gumball looked up, as a look of shock and surprise appeared on his face.

Gloop was now at least twenty feet tall, nearly monster sized, with dripping claws for hands, and big angry white eyes, his mouth dripping gloop.

"Oh shoot.."

Noticing him, Gloop was angrily looming over Gumball, pissed as ever.

"Uh.. Hey... Gloop... Um.. How's the weather?.."

Gloop extended out his clawed hand, and grabbed Gumball, lifting him off the ground and trapping his arms so he couldn't escape.

"Okay.. This isn't funny.. Please put me down..."

The creature disobeyed, holding Gumball firmly in its grasp.

It then opened its mouth, foaming at the sides.

"Wait no Gloop don't! It's me!"

Gumball shut his eyes tight, terrified out of his mind.

He opened them, noticing that he wasn't dead.

Looking up, he discovered Gloop was smiling, and holding him close to its drippy chest, seeming like it was hugging him.

Gumball could also hear slight inaudible noises, sounding like it was happy.

"Well that was anti-climatic.."

A loud bang was heard, along with a few footsteps.

"There it is!" A man shouted, as he ordered the other men to shoot.

Gloop let out a low growl, as his grip got tighter, much to Gumball's dismay, considering he was nearly squeezed to death.

The men began shooting again, which only made Gloop angrier.

"Uh guys.. I really wouldn't do that if I were you..." Gumball said, glancing down at the people below with worry.

Raising an eyebrow, the men lowered their weapons for a brief moment.

"Hey wait.. What is that?.." One man questioned.

"Isn't it that cartoon thing that keeps airing everyday?"

The men looked over at the one man who said that in confusion.

"What? I only know that because I was flipping channels at that time."

Getting annoyed by the fact nobody was doing anything about this situation, and the fact that Gumball was slowly losing oxygen from being nearly squeezed to death at the moment, Darwin then quickly ran outside.

"Hey it's another one.." A man said.

Darwin tried to get to a high point, knowing that Gumball probably wouldn't be able to hear him all that well from below.

Soon he was on the roof.

"Gumball do that drippy thing!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Gumball looked confused, but then realized what Darwin was talking about.

Gloop looked down in his hand, noticing that Gumball was slowly slipping from his grasp, as he was starting to melt.

With a small whimper, Gloop used his other clawed hand and held Gumball up, keeping him from escaping yet again.

"Dang it.." Gumball muttered, annoyed that the plan didn't work.

Noticing the men down below about to fire again, Gloop growled, wanting these people to just go away and follow his warning.

However, the men fired anyway.

Gloop was now fighting back, as goop was flying everywhere in array.

Okay, this was enough.

"Gloop stop!"

Confused, Gloop looked back down again.

Gumball sighed, as he continued speaking.

"Okay, I get it. You're mad, and mostly upset. But.. None of these people are at fault for that. I am."

Gloop was still confused, as he let out a whine.

"I didn't tell you we were going anywhere.. Which honestly yeah, that was quite stupid of me.. But I didn't mean to hurt you like that.. And.. I'm sorry."

Before Gumball could react, Gloop held him close again, while also starting to shrink.

Soon, the creature was back to being small.

Gumball sighed in relief, glad that everything went okay and was resolved.

"This isn't going to happen again, right?" Darwin questioned, as he looked at Gloop with a bit of concern.

"Uh... Maybe?..." Gumball wasn't too sure on an answer to that.

"Freeze!"

Men from earlier, and new ones just now, pointed their guns straight at the two, a pissed off look on their face.

A little terrified, Gumball and Darwin quickly had their hands up, trying not to piss these guys off any more than they already have.

One of the men took them by the arm, and led them to a black van.

"You two are coming with me."

Feeling something on his leg, the man looked down, seeing Gloop trying to 'attack' the guy, not wanting these people to take his caretaker away.

"And whatever that thing is." The guy added, ordering some men to quickly take care of the creature.

Gloop was whining, as the men placed him into a jar.

Realizing where they were going, Gumball had a look of dread on his face.

"What? Do you know where they're taking us?" Darwin asked, as the two were ordered to stay in the back.

"Yeah, but it's not a good place Darwin. They're taking us back to that building."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dang it! Sorry guys, relationship-Marcie and dad stuff will be next chapter. (hopefully)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was this chapter good?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter eighteen: COMING SOON. (hopefully)**


End file.
